


The Story Of Us

by GrownishZuca



Category: Grownish, zoey and luca - Fandom, zuca - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrownishZuca/pseuds/GrownishZuca
Summary: A Zuca AU fic: Zoey Johnson is planning the wedding of a lifetime with wealthy millionaire Casuis Mooney, life is good. There’s only one problem, her childhood and forever best friend, artist and art gallery owner Luca Hall has loved her in silence for years. With the wedding day imminent, will he finally get the courage to tell her how he feels or will he keep it to himself and see her off to a happily ever after with another man?





	1. Chapter 1

Two of Luca and Zoey’s close friends Jazyln and Doug stand in front of their family and friends ~with tear filled eyes~ as they took a vow of forever. 

It was a beautiful ceremony that had almost all the well wishers in attendance in tears. The bridal train included Zoey, Skye ~Jazzlyn’s very emotional twin sister who couldn’t stop crying~, Anna and Nomi.

Doug’s groomsmen were Luca, Vivek, Aaron and his favorite cousin Lance. Everyone looked beautiful and the love filled day. 

Truth be told, ~in their opinion anyway~ the world had never seen a closer group of friends and they were all very emotional. 

The moment the happy couple said their “I do’s” Zoey Johnson and Luca Jae Hall looked toward each other and made a very emotional eye contact. 

They looked at each other with soft teary smiles, they couldn’t be happier for their friends. 

*****  
The festivities moved on to the reception. Zoey approached Luca for a dance and he gladly took her in his arms ~as delicately as possible~ he looked intensely at her while dancing slowly, he couldn’t help reminiscing on how far they’ve come. “Hi”

Her face lit up at the sound of his voice, she softly returned his greeting, “Hi”. With all the wedding festivities that had been taking place all weekend, they’d barely spent time around each other.

Looking back on their lives before their hefty friend group became the close knit crew they were now, it was just Zoey and Luca. 

Two inseparable kids who were often referred to as “twins”, you rarely saw Luca without Zoey tailing right beside him and vice versa. 

They were raised in the same neighborhood, with parents who were the best of friends, that enabled their togetherness. Growing up, Luca was an only child, Zoey however; had four other siblings.

By the time puberty hit, Zoey had grown from the skinny kid with a head full of thick curls, into a young lady with thick but polished and controlled curls.

Her face got even prettier ~if that were at all possible~, her “chicken legs” got longer and shapely, and then she suddenly had breasts.

Luca till this day will argue the rate in which she developed them defied science. He wasn’t sure where they came from but she suddenly had them and he had never been the same. She has been his dream girl ever since ~maybe she always was~ but he definitely knew it at that point.

In high school, Luca was the assumed chill, artsy weirdo that was somehow popular due to being best friends with Zoey Johnson. Who was the slightly spoiled, gorgeous and ‘popular’ girl. Every boy he knew wanted to date her and every girl at their school wanted to be her.

They each had their own set of friends as they had several different interests. Their common interest ~the one thing every one of their friends knew~ was each other. They were a package deal. 

College changed that a bit, they remained the best of friends and were inseparable still, but relationships and newer and much more adult friendships made them more independent. It left enough room for the formation of ~as Vivek had lovably dubbed them~ their “legendary crew”.

Looking at her now, and remembering all they’d been through together ~childhood, high school, relationships, college and now life after college~ One thing remains the same, Luca was more sure than ever that he will never love anybody as much as he loves Zoey Johnson. 

They share everything, they are a team within their team, and they were each other’s confidant. They had no secrets from each other, ~except the fact that Luca’s been in love with his best friend for years~ but she was none the wiser. 

Luca didn’t always decide not to tell her how he felt, he decided it was time the summer before they went away to college at Cal U. 

That was when Zoey informed him of the new boy she met at orientation and how she was certain he would be her “future husband”. 

He figured that was probably not the right time if there ever was meant to be one. They both dated around in college with the other by their side and life was pretty damn awesome.

*********************  
Doug and Jazz are happily dancing next to Zoey and Luca, while Zoey was looking at them, Luca kept his eyes on her. “I know I sound sappy right now but this is such a joyous day.”

“I feel that,” Luca says, “I can’t believe the day finally came. Jazz was starting to drive me bananas with the wedding schedule.” They both laugh at the memory of “bridezilla Jazz”.

“She was a lot” Zoey agreed as she finally looked up at him. “But look at her now, she’s so peaceful and happy.”

“I’m happy for them.” 

“I’m just glad we’re all in the same space again. I know it’s only been a year post grad but everyone been so busy doing their own thing, it’s been amazing catching up.”

“Of course everyone showed up, this weekend has been about what’s most sacred to us, celebrating each other.” 

He smiles fondly, “besides, I don’t think anyone of us could have risked Jazz’s wrath if we missed this day. A monsoon wasn’t even a viable excuse for her.” 

“I’d say I can’t wait to see them maneuver their way through this.” Zoey says with a humorous head shake, “but I feel like they’ve been married without the legalities forever.”

“I guess some people are just meant to be.”

“I guess so... yeah..” she smiled sweetly.

In that moment, Luca couldn’t help but think maybe their day was finally here. Maybe this is the right time to tell her, he’s not one for grand gestures but the setting was certainly romantic enough. 

“You look beautiful.” His gentle gaze appreciating her from head to toe as they continued their slow dancing.

“Thanks, and you’re looking very dashing yourself.”

“Zoey, there’s something I need to tell you.” He shifts nervously, “it’s long overdue actually.”

“There’s something I need to tell you too,” She says smiling widely.

“And you know what, you go first.” His nerves flaring up again.

“Okay, so a couple of days ago, Cash and I were talking about the wedding....”

“Who?”

“What do you mean who?” She looks at him absurdly, “Cashius Mooney of course.” 

“Oh him. You’re still dating dude?” He said genuinely confused.

“I know the gallery has been occupying all your time and attention but have you been paying attention to me at all on the phone lately?”

“Yes I have, I guess I just didn’t think you guys were that deep.”

“Well we are because... two nights ago... he proposed to me.” She said excitedly.

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, he asked ...” at the tone of his response, She looked up at him hesitantly, “and I said yes.”

Luca took a step back from her, breaking up their close bodied dancing. With a crinkled and confused face, he asked “Haven’t you only been seeing this guy for like a week?”

She playfully taps him on his chest, “see you haven’t been paying attention or listening to me.” She pouts.

He rolled his eyes, “look, I know it’s been more than a week, but dating a guy for 3 months and getting married is no different.”

“When you know, you know Luca!, he’s ready to get married and I’m ready to be someone’s wife, it just makes sense.”

“So are you marrying this dude because you love him or because you’re just so ready to be married you’ll say yes to whatever.” 

“Ofcourse I love him!” She says defensively, getting heated.

Before they could go further into their conversation, the best man toast was announced. Zoey excused herself out of the event hall. Lance, Doug’s handsome cousin gave his heartfelt toast to the happy couple. 

The groomsmen and all the other single men at the ceremony gathered around for the throwing of the garter. Some reluctantly, others happily.

Luca stayed at the back completely, looking around for Zoey. That prompted the overtly happy Doug to put him on the spot. “Hey yo, I see one very sly boy of mine trying to be slick! Yo Vivek, get Luca up in that line up.” 

With the spotlight on him and Vivek light heartedly pulling at him to join in on the festivities, Luca sluggishly made his way into the group.

“Everyone all lined up?” Satisfied with all his boys gathered together, he turned around. “Aight, let’s do it!” Doug said eagerly before throwing back the garter. 

As if planned, it landed directly into Luca’s hands. Looking around for the unknown mastermind behind this, he turned around profusely. “What the?... who planned this?” 

Doug reached out lovingly to his new bride who joined him on the platform after throwing her own bridal bouquet. They held on to each other while laughing, enjoying how rattled Luca was, along with the rest of their friends. 

“Very funny guys.” Luca said unamused.

With a heavy tap on each side of his shoulder, Luca turned around to see Vivek and Aaron rolling their heads back in laughter.

“Common man, you know nobody planned this.” Vivek said through his heavy laughter.

“No one really has that kind of time man,” Aaron added jokingly before spotting the object of his affection. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I see a beautiful Skye that should be gazed at.” With that corny line as his lead, he left following behind Skye to the dance floor.

“Man, he’s brave.” Vivek said as they looked on at Aaron attempting to ask Skye to dance. “How does he turn into a complete dork around her but has no problems pulling chicks.”

Luca looked on completely relating to his predicament. He said softly, “some girls are just too important, no game in the world can get you through the kind of nerve you get when you’re around ‘the one’”

Vivek teases him with sly amusement, “speaking from experience?”

“Shut up.” Luca says mindlessly. The both laugh.

*****  
Luca sat at the bar, nursing his wounds after finding out from Anna that Zoey was in the ‘ladies quarters’. 

“You know it’s highkey disrespectful that one of my brothers would sit around moping at my wedding, right?”

Luca turns around at the sound of Jazz’s voice, reprimanding him. He smiled before reaching out to give her a big congratulatory hug.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Jazz says with all the beaming calm and happiness flowing through her. “Now why are you all alone at the bar instead of on the dance floor on my wedding day?”

“I’m the last thing you should be worried about today,” he decided to change the subject and lighten the mood. “especially now that bridezilla Jazz has been replaced by an Angel.”

“Very funny! Imma get ya’ll for that, I’m coming for all of ya’ll after my honeymoon.”

“The Bahamas for a whole month!” He shakes his head in amazement, “you guys are the lucky ones.”

“I’m so excited.” She beams again, “and I have to admit, I expected you to flake out on my wedding day.” Cringing at her own admission.

“What? why?” Luca asked, offended.

“Well you know you! You do these kind of things, the only human being that can truly count on you is Zoey Johnson.” She said with raised eyebrows knowing she just went there.

“Wowwww, this is what you all think of me?”

“Pretty much,” she shrugged, keeping it real as she so often does. “And yet, we all love you very much anyway.”

“Gee thanks.”

“All jokes aside though, I’m so happy you’re here,” Jazz said, getting misty, “I love you all so very much.”

“We love you too,” Luca reached out a comforting arm to her for a side hug. “But there’s no need to cry.”

“I’m just so happy, I love him so much.”

“I know,” Luca said with a heartfelt smile.

“There’s my wife.” Doug said as he approached them, “I’ve been looking all around for you baby.” He gave her a long romantic kiss.

“I’m sorry baby, just had to come see about our resident weirdo,” she said smiling into his kiss and melting deeper into his arms.

“Yeah?” Doug turned around to face Luca, “you good Dawg?” He looked around, “and where’s your girl?”

“I’m fine, she’s definitely not mine and she’s in the back room.”

“Whatever you say dawg,” Doug looked back with loving eyes towards his glowing bride, who was softly caressing his face while looking at him just as lovingly. “Baby it’s time to catch our flight out.”

“Shit, I have to go change!” With one final hug with Luca, Jazz heads to the back room to get changed.

Before heading out to change himself, Doug carefully tapped his shoulder, “you sure you’re fine?”

“Dude, I’m fine, It’s your wedding day, you need to go.”

Doug laughs, “I’m gone.”

**********************  
The festivities are still going on as everyone gathered around waving goodbye to the happy couple as they left for their honeymoon. A gentle tap on his shoulder alerts Luca to Zoey’s presence. “Hey you.”

“Hi,” he inhaled deeply at the sight of her.

“I hate when we fight.” She said grabbing on to his hand, intertwining their fingers.

Luca plays with her fingers ~specifically her ring finger~ thinking about how forever with her might not be promised. With a bleeding heart, he agreed gently, “Me too.”

“I need you to be happy for me.” She says softly, while pulling him back on the dance floor to dance close, yet again.

His tone softens up, “I just can’t reconcile all of this with who I know you are, it doesn’t make sense.” He shifts uneasily against her. “You didn’t even tell me things were getting serious with him.”

“I know it seems fast but when you know you know.” She shrugged gently.

“Tell me, what do you really know about this dude?”

“I know you can’t help worrying about me, but trust me, he knows what he wants, and he went after it and put a ring on it... Well, he’ll get the ring... but my point is, that’s all I need to know.”

“And the fact that you’ve known each other...”

“It’s long enough.” She shifted slightly, cutting him off. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to slowly dance. 

With the irresistible puppy dog eyes she knows works on him every time, She looks up into his eyes. She questions sadly, “why are you fighting me on this? don’t you want me to be happy?”

That softened him up completely, “You know that’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He sighs. “But this is a major decision, I never imagined you’d make it lightly.”

“I didn’t, he’s a good guy, he loves me so much and he’s offering me everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“So you’re happy?”

“Sure.”

With a heavy heart, he conceded to her request. “Then that’s all that matters,” he kissed her on the cheek.

“Thank you.” her eyes closed into his warmth involuntarily. 

Luca does his best to get through the rest of the evening with what little was left of his shattered heart and dignity.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was finally over, the bride and groom left hours ago for their honeymoon, the rest of the crew huddled together for their “goodnights” and “see you in the mornings.” 

Ana, Vivek and Nomi are off to their hotel, Skye is house sitting for Doug and Jazz and somehow Aaron talked his way into being her designated protector and companion in the “crazy city”. She agreed, he was grateful.

The wedding took place in New York City, where Doug and Jazz currently reside. Jazz who is now married to Doug chose to live permanently in NY with her husband, he runs his own real estate agency out of NY. Vivek is a generous silent partner. 

Jazz’s career in track puts her on the move constantly for track tournaments during their on seasons, it’s hectic but it works for them. 

Skye and Jazz went through the initial withdrawal of living separately and it was hard but they both eventually adjusted to life without each other daily. 

With their separation, Skye spent most days in the company of Aaron, helping during her off seasons at his Black minds matter head quarters. They spent so much of their energies on similar ‘do gooder’ assignments, it made them realize their life goals aligned more than they ever imagined. 

With so much time spent together, feelings developed on both sides, but due to Aaron’s reputation as the “bag em and leave em” kind, Skye has been hesitant to let him completely into her heart. 

She’s “not about that life” she swore to her friends.

Aaron has been working overtime trying to prove to her she can trust him, he has never been more sure about anyone as he is about Skye. 

He swore he wouldn’t quit until she believes him, Vivek bluntly lets him know he has his work cut out for him, constantly too.

“Guys we gotta go, the cars are lined up in traffic.” Anna ~the organized one~ ushers her friends out of the party hall. 

“You guys can go ahead, I met a bodacious babe at the bar and peeps, V-dig will be getting some tonight!” Vivek announced.

“Whatever, we’ll catch you later.” Anna said, zoning him out. She’s always been the “conservative” and “responsible” one, getting her friends in line, and this weekend has been no different.

“I’ll be right back, I made a connection with this hot waitress in the back, I need to snag her phone number.” Nomi winked and smiled at Anna on her way rushing toward the back. 

“Okay fine! But we have to go Noms so make it quick.” Anna called out irritably at her indecisive and colorful bestie. 

Nomi is the sole individual in their crew who is still “trying to find herself” career wise, which she is allowed to do and they all have her back. Ana however; is now a big time political advocate in California, she is on the verge of running for office.

For now, Nomi stays close to Anna’s political routes, she’s hoping to find some causes to advocate for, something that’ll motivate her. She’s still waiting.

*****  
Zoey and Luca are also New York City residents post grad with booming careers, they are all making major life and career moves and Life is great as far as Zoey’s concerned.

Zoey and Luca joined Doug and Jazz on the move out to New York after graduation while the rest of the crew stayed in LA. Luca’s exhibits found a home in Manhattan NY, it was so successful his gallery opening followed shortly after. 

Zoey opened her fashion house “Z’Xperience n Co” in Soho, NY. There along with her junior partners, Ralph and Tracy, they design as well as style big name celebrities and big time NY. city socialites. 

Everything that makes Zoey happy is in this City, her career and one very important Luca Jae Hall. She also met Cassius Mooney here, they are now engaged and next in line to be married, New York is now permanently home.

“My limo is here, you riding kid?” Luca asked Zoey on their way out.

“Yes please.” She grabbed on to his fingers with one hand, they held hands on their way out, something they have done for as long as they can remember being alive, “I’ll just call my chauffeur to chill.” 

She gave the girls and the boys goodbye hugs with her other free hand, Luca does the same, as they all said their “love you’s”.

“Bye guys,” they all called back to each other through all the commotion as Zoey distractedly looked through her purse for her phone. 

She made a call to Cash to put a hold on the ride for her. “How are you getting home babe?” He asked coolly on the other end of the line.

“I’m riding back with Luca babe, so I’m safe. see you shortly.” Zoey hung up the phone as she gets into their awaiting limo.

********************  
The Car pulled up to one of Cash’s several upscale penthouse apartments. Orlando, Luca’s personal chauffeur rolled down the partition to announce “we’re here.”

After Luca’s “Thank you man”, Orlando rolled the partition back up to give them their privacy.

“So, you live here now?” Luca said coyly as he scanned their surrounding.

“Well not officially but I might as well be.” 

“Cool. That’s um... that’s cool.” Luca nodded, trying his hardest to act as supportive as possible.

“Soooo you coming up or what?” Zoey asked with raised eyebrow. “You need to officially meet him, drill him on men things ... my two favorite men bonding.. blah blah blah..” she said with a goofy grin.

“That’s really a job for Pops, your Dad and Junior you know?” He eyed her playfully.

“Yeah, I’m not trying to scare him off,” she responded with a playful shudder. 

“Unfortunately I have no choice, he’ll be meeting them at the official family introduction my mom made mandatory in two weeks, when we go out to LA.”

“Wow, there’s a family intro event coming up I don’t know about?”

“Just to make formal announcements and such, no one knows yet,” she said, trying to soften the blow, “besides, if he can withstand a day with Diane Johnson and leave still loving me, he’s definitely the one.” She concludes jokingly. 

“I really have missed a lot these last couple of months.”

“Not much, all the planning is just beginning.” She gave his arm a gentle squeeze, “so are you coming in?”

“Why would I do that?”

“So you can meet the man I’m going to marry!” She punched his arm emphatically. 

“Oh, for the approval ... Sure, yeah... I’ll come with.” He responds reluctantly.

“Yay!” She grabbed a hold of his hand excitedly. “Common, let’s go.”

With a deep sigh, he followed reluctantly behind her. “Lets go.”

*****  
At the sound of his front door opening, Cash moved toward it to welcome his fiancé home. 

“Hey babe.” With a pep to her walk, Zoey excitedly moved toward him with Luca trailing slowly behind her.

With a possessive grip, he hugs her tight “hi baby.” They share a sweet kiss. “I missed you so much all weekend.”

“Aww,” Zoey leaned forward for another sweet kiss. “I missed you too babe. So much.”

Luca cleared his throat, alerting them to his presence, “If this moment gets any sweeter, I’d catch cavities.” With a smile on his face, he said, his sarcastic tone not going unnoticed by Cash.

Still holding on to Zoey possessively, Cash extends his hand forward, “Cassius Mooney, But you can call me Cash.”

“Luca Hall” he said, accepting Cash’s extended hand for a less than necessary firm handshake with both men covertly sizing each other up. 

“I feel like we’ve already met,” he looked fondly at Zoey, “the little lady here talks about little else.”

“What do you mean?” Zoey said, looking at him confused.

“Sweetheart, you have to admit, you do spend a lot more time than necessary informing whoever will listen about the wonders that is your best friend.” His tone thinly lined with jealousy.

Zoey lightly slaps his chest, “Nah huh!” She shakes her head bashfully. “He’s a joker this one, ” She shyly looks over at Luca, who is observing them quietly. 

“You know Luca’s my person! Of course I talk about him but it’s not an unhealthy amount.” Zoey said chuckling awkwardly.

“That’s what you said babe.” Cash said with a knowing and calm smile.

Deciding it was time to move on from the awkward conversation and hopefully be allowed to leave, Luca intervenes, “Zoey and I are the best of friends, just like she says.”

He continued politely, “it’s really honestly nice to meet you man.”

“Same here.” He and Zoey let go of each other, as he led Luca further into his luxurious penthouse. “Please come on in man, let me get you a drink or something.” 

“Sure, thanks.” Luca took a seat. 

“While you boys get to know each other, I’ll be in the bedroom, changing into something comfortable.” She walked into the bedroom.

“So, whatchu drinking?” Cash asks.

“Anything strong you got on the rocks works.” Luca said, hoping alcohol will get him through the rest of the evening.

*******************  
Skye opened the door into Jazz and Doug’s lofty apartment in the heart of Brooklyn. She switched on the light, making her way in with Aaron carrying their bags behind her.

“Just put the bags anywhere” Skye said before turning around to tease Aaron, “look at you being helpful” She squints her eyes at him playfully. 

“No problem ma’am” he called back jokingly as he laid the bags down by the bedroom door. “You know me, I’m at your service m’lady.”

“That’s actually facts,” She looked at him sweetly, “thank you.”

He swayed bashfully towards her, “Anytime, any day Skye, You know that.” He reached out to tap her arms gently.

“I do, but I hope you don’t think being here alone together means you getting lucky?” She squints sassily at him.

“What?! No, no, ... I didn’t come here for that... I just thought..” he stuttered through his words as he struggled to stay composed around her.

“Hmm hmm.. I know you Aaron, I know your game plan, I know what you’re doing.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, genuinely confused.

“Talking your way into being my number two tonight wasn’t slick, I just didn’t have the energy to argue anymore tonight.”

“Oh that,”

“Yeah that!” She laughed, “do I look stupid to you?”

“No, but you have to admit I had a point.” He started talking animatedly as he often does, “you need a strong, sturdy, protector to get you through the hustle and bustle of this city.”

“Oh, so you don’t think I can handle myself out here,” she said, purposefully looking offended.

“No no, I just meant... I ..I ..care about you ... I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you.” 

He stuttered through yet another one of his never ending confession of feelings for her, he sighed, “You’re too important Skye.” He concluded, looking at her softly.

“You’re adorable.” She smiled looking at him softly, “but you still not getting lucky tonight,” she said with a teasing giggle.

“now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go soak myself in a hot tub.” She eyed him seductively as she walked out of the room into the bathroom. 

Aaron looks up with pleading eyes “this is torture!” He cried out heavenward.

******************  
Zoey walked into the living room in comfortable sweats to the picture of Luca and Cash seemingly enjoying their drinks. “... that sounds really dope man. Do you kids have a date in mind?” She overhears Luca saying.

“We hadn’t thought that far ahead actually,” she responds as she joined Cash on the sofa.

“But we definitely know we want it to happen as soon as possible.” Cash respondEd.

“Well, not too soon babe,” she tapped him gently.

“I was thinking sometime in December, I remember you telling me that was your dream time for a wedding.” Cash recounted eagerly.

“Yeah, I did mention that.” She looked at him, “that is so attentive of you babe,” she gave him a sweet smile.

“Well you know how I do.” He smiled sweetly back in return.

“Kill me now” Luca screamed internally, looking at them with a lukewarm smile, trying with all his might to remain polite.

“And I appreciate it babe but December is kinda too soon ...” 

“That’s because I can’t wait to make you my wife babe.” He eyed her sweetly.

“And I can’t wait to be your wife but December is in like three to four months... that’s just too little time to plan a wedding.” She looked to Luca for corroboration, “don’t you think so?” 

“You know, this should really be between you two lovebirds.” Luca said, trying to defuse the time bomb he felt ticking in his brain. 

“He’s right, and what’s wrong with December?” Cash quarries.

“Nothing, if December isn’t going to be here in like tomorrow or something,”

“We need to negotiate on this because I have my heart set on December,”

“Yeah... Excellent stuff,” Looking around uncomfortably, Luca made his move to leave. “Um.. I really hate to have to do this but you’ll have to excuse me, I should really get going.” 

“You’re leaving?” Zoey questions, “why?”

“There seems to be a lot you two need to smooth over,” he gets up, “especially if the joyous day is in 3 months.” He said with a tinge of unhinged sarcasm. 

“You don’t have to leave so soon though,” 

“Sure, but it’s been a really long weekend. Time to get ready for Monday, y’know..” he extends his hand out to Cash for a goodbye handshake. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Zoey said dashing behind a speedy Luca as he took his leave.

Cash couldn’t help but notice Luca’s obvious discomfort. He nodded his head knowingly as he called loudly behind them. “yeah, take care man.” 

********************  
Zoey caught up with Luca before he could get into his waiting limo, she lightly taps him by his ear with her dainty fingers. “Hey you” 

Hoping she didn’t notice his discomfort with their earlier conversation, he turned around with a warm smile ~reserved just for her~ “Hi.”

“what’s your deal? ... “ Zoey said, trying to compose herself, “I almost lost a toe trying to catch up to you.” 

“I’m sorry.” He said looking down at her feet to inspect for any injuries.

“I didn’t actually loose a toe,” she laughed lightheartedly, “but can you explain to me why you suddenly needed to dash out the door.”

He sighed, deciding on blatant honesty. “Sitting there, listening to that back and forth, I just couldn’t ...” he sighed heavily again, “why are you marrying someone you barely know?!”

“Not this again.” She whines.

“Yes, this again.” He reached out to grab her hands to intertwine their fingers ~an act that has somewhat become one of their lifelong rituals~ 

“I know enough...” she played with his fingers this time, looking directly at their intertwined fingers, not able to look him straight in the eyes. 

He reached up to her face, raising it to look up at his. “you guys can’t even agree on a date, it’s too soon.”

“That’s actually not true,” she responds stubbornly.

“It’s not? So you’re ready to get married by December?”

“Well no...”

“what’s his favorite time of year?”

“What? Are you seriously quizzing me right now?”

“Yes, I am.” He says matter of factly, “so what is it?” 

“That is neither here nor there... besides, he knows mine!” She says with a smug smile on her face.

“That’s not an answer..” he tries again, “what brand of underwear is his favorite?”

“Um... I don’t know if he has one ... why is that..”

“What’s mine?” He interrupts.

“You like your Balenciaga’s you high maintenance freak.” She sighed exasperatedly and with a roll of her eyes, she asked, “what’s the point of all this?” as she untangled their intertwined fingers.

“It has been made.”

“Well non of that matters because we love each other, everything else is just semantics, we’ll work it out.”

“Fine, then I wish you both the best of luck.” He makes his move into the car, “Goodnight.”

“Bye.” She sighs, watching Orlando drive him off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alone at last,” Cash whispered behind Zoey’s ear as they stood in front of the huge mirror in the bathroom of his pad in the heart of New York City.

Zoey stood still at the feel of his arms wrapped Warmly around her. Snuggled comfortably in a soft white bath robe after her shower, her now Fiancé leaned down, pressing his lips gently on her shoulder blade.

Zoey closed her eyes, marveling in the feeling of her affect on him. After all, she is a stunning and irresistible woman and she knows it. She’s a confident woman, who has mastered the art of sex and seduction. 

Men were generally reduced to stuttering messes when it came to her ‘stunning’ beauty and curves ~as they should~ Zoey truly believed it couldn’t be considered being conceded if it was a mere fact.

Of course, there is one man that’s been the only exception to this mere fact. Luca Hall; Zoey will admit he was a puzzle. 

She’s settled for being his unconditional forever best friend of-course, but; that didn’t change the fact that she spent the majority of her young adulthood wondering why Luca was the only dude she knew that was completely immune to her. 

Maybe that was why she crushed on him so hard when they were growing up, who knows? All she knew was, as a teenager he was her ideal guy in every way, but since he never actually saw her that way, she learned to move past it.

A girl could only hang on for the object of her affection to notice her for so long....

“Are we finally in agreement about December?” Cash’s voice drew her out of all thoughts of Luca.

“Babe, I told you, that will not work.” She squirmed her way out of his arms. “December is just too soon, how are we going to make that work?”

“Easy, we’ll get you the best wedding planner money can afford. You won’t have to do nothing but dictate what you want to them and boom! You’ll have your dream wedding as soon as you want it.” Cash said, cheekily.

“I’m not talking about the financial aspect of it, that’s the easiest part.” Zoey sighed, exasperated at his lack of understanding 

“So what’s the problem?” 

“The problem is unless we are eloping we have other people to consider.... my family and friends all live far away from us.”

“They live in LA Zoey, not another planet. Besides, I was thinking of having the wedding in Fiji.” He smiled at his brilliant idea....

“Fiji?.. are you out of your mind?” Zoey laughed at his ridiculousness... 

“What’s wrong with Fiji?” Cash asked, clueless.

“What’s wrong with Fiji is that we are already having this wedding at an alarming time frame, if we need people traveling internationally they will need a much longer notice Cash.” She responded to him with a huff, confused at how unaware he was being 

“I never really thought about it like that, because my family have no problem flying out in a moments notice.” He grabbed her hands, trying to be more understanding, “but if getting there is the problem, I can fly them out.”

“You would fly my whole family out, just like that?”, She snapped her fingers, emphasizing her point. “you would book all their tickets?”

“Sure, why not?... besides, I have a private jet that can do that remember?” He boasted.

“First of all, I know you’ve never actually met my family, but Andre Johnson would never take you up on that offer,” 

“Okay,”

she chuckled, “and secondly, even though my family is well off enough to afford their own tickets, scheduling would be their only issue, you can’t just go around throwing money at our wedding just because you have it and you want it ASAP.”

“I’ll give you the money bit, but what’s wrong with me wanting to marry you ASAP?”

“Nothing, but honestly, It looses all the emotional attachment that comes with planning what is suppose to be the most important day of both our lives.”

“How exactly is that? This is me confused as hell Zoey....”

“Because going through all this planning together is the sort of thing that bonds a couple forever. We get to thoughtfully plan out our day. That makes it personal, not just throw money at a random stranger to make these decisions for us.” She looked to him pleadingly

“This is really important to you, isn’t it?”

“Yes, We are suppose to bond over this process, Doug and Jazz did and all that time spent planning their day was worth every bit of happiness you could see and feel them experience during their ceremony. It was so beautiful babe...” Zoey’s eyes got misty at the flashback to her friends vows ...

“I didn’t know that part of the process mattered that much to you.” 

“Well it does, I don’t plan on getting married more than once this lifetime, so my staple has to be in every aspect of it. I also expect my groom to be, to be right beside me for every decision making aspect of it.”

“Fine, if the bonding process is that important to you, I’m willing to wait until February at most.” He got close enough to give her a soft kiss.

“February can actually work.” She smiled into his kiss, “see?!, compromise! Look at us, bonding already.” She squealed in excitement 

“I just want you to be happy,” He chucked in response to her infectious excitement. “So your dad is that guy huh?” He asked, careful not to overstep

“Yeah, he’s a very proud man” she laughed wholeheartedly....

Everything considered, Cash was a happy groom to be, he couldn’t wait to make Zoey Johnson, Mrs. Cash Mooney, but there was just that one nagging feeling he couldn’t seem to shake ...

Luca Hall, he had a hunch this closeness he shared with Zoey was going to be uncomfortable to say the least, especially after observing Luca’s reaction to them discussing their wedding. 

He didn’t believe in ultimatums but, he couldn’t help feeling he might have to enforce one on Zoey, and soon.

*******************************  
Luca made his way into the Waldorf Astoria, catching up with the rest of the crew ~minus Zoey who had a big styling event with a celebrity client~ 

“Sup dude!” Vivek called out to him from their lounging section of the attached restaurant.

“My guy,” they gave each other a hug once he reached their section. He gave Anna and Nomi hugs too before asking, “where is Blade? and my favorite firecracker?”

Upon Anna informing that “They’re running late,” Aaron and Skye made their way into the building. Tailing right behind each other 

“My people!” Vivek exclaimed again at the sight of them before standing up to give them welcome hugs as well. 

“What took you guys so long?” Ana inquired.

“Nothing!” They both said quickly, sharply and simultaneously, in a way that made the rest of the crew give them suspicious looks. Luca shrugged it off as his phone took his attention

Vivek refused to let it go, “Why are you both fidgety and jumpy then?” He said, with an interrogative nod

“Why you gotta assume a sisters jumpy huh? why can’t I be the way I am in peace?” Skye said defensively 

“Because I won’t be played when you two are clearly hiding something!”

“Vivek, leave her alone man,” Aaron interrupted calmly

“Fine, I’ll drop it, but only because I’m starving and I see my food coming.”

Anna and Nomi both gave them questionable looks before silently deciding it was probably best to move on from the matter. They both knew, whatever was going on, Skye would fill them in later anyway.

“It’s weird seeing you without your twin Luca,” Aaron teased 

“According to her text, she’s busy with work.” Luca said, dejected 

“Why do you sound depressed about that?” Nomi wondered.

“I’m not depressed.” Luca responded in a harsh tone.

“He must have heard about the engagement, you know, protective Luca in action,” Anna whispered to Nomi.

“Um, what engagement?” Aaron asked, clueless to what she was talking about

Anna cringed, “Oops! I forgot the boys don’t know yet.” 

“What don’t we know?... who got engaged?!” Vivek asked, desperately waiting for the answer.

The girls recoiled and refused to answer.

“If someone doesn’t start talking!!....”

“You’ll what? Ask some more stupid questions?” Sky boldly responded while rolling her eyes. “you are so damn nosy!”

“Anyway,” Nomi refocused the attention back to Luca, “dude you don’t look too good. I hope you’re not sitting around moping about this.”

“Wait, why would Luca mope about someone’s engagement?” Aaron remained clueless

“He wouldn’t.” Skye responded. 

“But Nomi just said...”

“Drop it dude!” Skye snapped,

“How can we drop it when one of my boys is this upset!?” Vivek interrupted 

“Damn, will you guys get off me!” Luca growled. “I’m sitting here minding my own business.”

“Alright guys, lets lay off him.” Aaron concluded, “but if you need to talk man, you know what to do.”

“Got it.” Luca nodded, appreciating his gesture, “if you’ll excuse me, I need to take this call privately.” He said as he made his way to a room in the back.

“I’ll be right back guys.” Nomi said as she traced after Luca 

************************************  
“Okay, ....sure, that sounds crazy fire!, ....see you soon buddy.” Luca hung up his tentative phone call with his mystery caller.

He turned around to make his way back to their table when he bumped into someone making their way in.

“Oh shit... sorry...” he halted upon realizing it was Nomi he bumped into. “Oh, hey bud.” He started with a small but curious smile, “whatcha doing back here?” 

“I actually wanted to apologize for putting you on the spot like that, out there,” Nomi squirmed uncomfortably 

“Nah, it’s all good.” 

“No, it’s not. I should have known Zoey spilled about the engagement.” She said, her tone filled with remorse.

“It is what it is,” he shrugged nonchalantly 

“You forget who you’re talking to Luca, I know everything remember?” Nomi said, cheekily

“Fine, you know everything.” He sighed, irritably. 

“Yes I do, so you can ease up on the faux bravado and nonchalance and actually talk to me.” She gave him a stern look.

He sighed, “fine, I’m big rattled Nomi but what exactly am I suppose to to about it?, we’ve been peas in a pod all our lives, and still! There never seems to be a right time to get this right.... When she told me, I felt my heart literally shatter into pieces.”

“So what you’re telling me is that you would rather walk around with a shattered heart and risk nothing than actually be brave and tell the woman you’ve loved since like forever how you feel? That’s really lame dude.”

“Gee thanks!” Luca frowned at her, “Look, if Zoey felt even a quarter of what I feel for her, she would not consider being with anyone else, let alone actually get engaged to one.”

“I love you and respect your right to privacy so much and that’s the only thing that’s kept me from telling her all these years but at this point it’s just deplorable of me!... I think she should know”

“Well that’s not your call and it is too bad you’re sworn to secrecy.” he taunted her teasingly

“So, what’s the game plan exactly?”

“The game plan is, I get one of my boyos to rally up the babe wagon and drown my pain in as many chicks as I can.” He smirked, “and hopefully, ....HOPEFULLY, fingers crossed, I’ll avoid dying from a broken heart whenever I guess....” he took a long dramatic breath

“Who was that on the phone?” Nomi questioned him suspiciously 

“My guy Rex, he knows how to get me all the distractions I need right now,”

“So you’re just never going to actually tell her?” Nomi said worriedly, “we’re all headed back to LA soon, I’d hate to leave you like this.”

“I’ll be fine, I told you Rex has the hook up.” He gave her a reassuring smile 

“And I know you’re full of shit, so I have no choice but to worry. See my predicament?”

“Nomi I need you to let this go,” 

“Why don’t you just tell her?” She tried gently to appeal to his sensibilities, “I have a feeling she might actually want to hear it.”

“I am not going to disrupt her life selfishly like that,” he eased back, dejected, “look, no one knows Zoey like I do, if I tell her she’ll drop everything in an instant to appease me and force herself to give me what she knows I want, not because that’s what she actually wants but because that’s what she’s always done.”

“I think it’s tragic that you won’t take a chance on this. Especially, feeling the way that you do.”

“You’re missing the major point here, how can I claim to love and care for her like I do and let her put my happiness ahead of her own?”

Nomi frowned, “You’re not claiming anything because you refuse to tell to her the truth, and you put her happiness above yours as well, I’ve seen you do it so many times. You both obviously hold each other high, plus you could be very wrong about the outcome Luca,”

“I’m not wrong about this Noms, trust me. I know her.”

“Yet you underestimate her feelings for you? ...maybe you’re loosing your touch, maybe you don’t know her as well as you’d like to believe.” Nomi challenged.

Luca’s phone buzzed, he thrusted it toward her, “Look she just texted me she’s on her way here, so I would really appreciate dropping this and not trying anything silly when she gets here.” Luca warned.

“I think you’re being an idiot but that’s on you guy.” Nomi said casually as she turned around and walked back to their table, leaving him standing still in confusion.

**********************************  
The crew sat back enjoying their meals, Luca was texting distractedly on his phone, while the others carried on light hearted conversations, the type of levity that prompted Sky to excuse herself to the restroom with Aaron tailing right behind her.

“They’re not obvious at all...” Anna joked and they all laughed.

“Don’t tell me my boy is finally tapping that!” Vivek exclaimed with ample excitement 

“Shut up Vivek, why does everything that come out of your mouth always have to be so crass?” Anna darted at him

“You say that now when you know we’re next,” he winked at her suggestively

“Dude, that’s gross.” Nomi made a disgusted hacking sound

Finally looking up from his phone, Luca announced hurriedly, “chill guys, she’s here.”

“Who’s here?” Vivek looked around 

“Queen of Sheba,” Nomi said sarcastically, “Zoey, you idiot!” 

“Oh, okay... and we needed to chill why?”

“Because I was tired of all the yapping...” before he could finish his sentence, the girls squealed in excitement at the sight of Zoey

Zoey squealed back in return as they all ran toward each other in excitement.

“Geez, you would think they didn’t all just spend the whole weekend together.” Vivek shook his head, “women are a weird breed.”

“You think how you view and talk about them is why you can never land one?” Luca asked him with all the seriousness in his voice, but inwardly he was only teasing him

“Wow, I never really thought about it like that.” Vivek’s thoughts went into overdrive.

“Anyway,” Luca dismissed, facing Zoey’s direction as she dashed happily toward him. 

Luca stiffened when Zoey squirmed her way next to him in the crowded booth, giving him a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

He did his best to return her affections without giving away his feelings.

“Hi everyone, ... hey Vivek,” Zoey greeted happily. “Where are Aaron and Skye? I thought you said everyone was here?” She directed at Luca

“We are all here, but I think they’re being smutty in the back somewhere or whatever.” Luca shrugged 

“My boy and Skye are finally doing the wild thang Zoey, I do believe they’re boning back there.” Vivek suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Dude, seek help. Please!” Anna chastised as they all did their best to move on from the topic

“Well, I say good for them and it was about time.” Zoey joked, “what are we having?” She said as she looked around Luca’s meal.

“I ordered pancakes.” He pushed his plate toward her

“Why pancakes?” Zoey asked, sneering at his plate

“Because I wanted pancakes?” He said coolly, “you want pancakes now too, don’t you.” He poked fun at her predictability

“Kinda...” she giggled. 

“Coming right up, copy cat,” he poked at waist playfully before raising his arm up to get their servers attention. 

“Yes sir?” The perky Blonde waitress, announced her presence.

“The lady will have what I’m having too please.” luca pleasantly informed her.

“Coming right up.” 

“Thank you.” Zoey smiled at the nice lady, she grabbed on to Luca’s arms as she bounced animatedly against him. “I have something to tell you.”

“Wussup?” He eyed her curiously, 

“So I need a really huge favor from you and the boys too.” She motioned toward Vivek

“Okay.”

“So Cash and I got to talking and we are finally in agreement on a date! Isn’t that great?!”

Luca was reeling, Nomi looked at him sadly, while Vivek gasped in full surprise, “wait, you’re the one who got engaged?!”

“Oh yeah, sorry you’re finding out like this,” Zoey cringed, “I was planning on making a formal announcement with Cash by my side but since it’s out, yep! I’m getting married.” 

“Wow, congratulations,” Vivek reached over for a quick hug, “I’m happy for you but damn if it’s not happening so fast.” 

“About that, I can officially confirm it’s happening in February,” her smile getting bigger. “So I was hoping to bounce some wedding ideas off you, like the location, the theme, etc..” she looked to Luca expectantly 

“As exciting as that sounds, shouldn’t you be deciding all that with your fiancé? Better yet, with your girls?” Luca passively pointed to the girls, giving Nomi a classic ‘I told you so look.’

“Definitely, I’ll get to that but no one knows me like you do... the girls and I can narrow down and Cash and I can then pick our choice From those options, but you and I need to birth the initial ideas, you’re my guy Luca.” She pouts, spoiled Zoey making an appearance

“Oh the irony...” Nomi whispered.

“What’s that?” Zoey asked her

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just having an internal to out-ernal ~if that’s even a word~ debate with myself about the wonders that is life.” Nomi smiled cheekily at her

“Okay, .... anyway, Luca I need you, Vivek,” She nodded towards him in gentle acknowledgement, “Aaron, and Doug when he gets back from the honeymoon to embrace Cash. Make him feel like one of the crew?”

“How is that?”

“As in, bond with him in the group settings, make him feel like a part of our family,” she pleaded with her eyes, still holding on tight to his arm

“That sounds dope.” He squirmed uncomfortably

“Yay!” She pressed a kiss to his cheek as she continued bouncing happily against him. “I know you had your reservations about all of this but trust me, this is going to be so good, the more you bond with him, you’ll see that you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

“As long as you’re happy.” He smiled in contempt, “if you’ll excuse me, I need to go make a quick call in the back. I’ll only be gone a minute.” He gave Nomi a knowing look that screamed HELP!

Zoey freed him and let him pass through, watching him walk away as he stepped out of their booth. Zoey couldn’t shake the feeling of discomfort.

“Is it me or is Luca acting weirder than usual?” Anna casually observed.

“So it’s not just me then?” Zoey frowned, “he’s been acting so off lately, I’m starting to worry about him.” She said with a sad sigh.

“It must be nice being you.” Nomi instigated.

“Why do you say that?” 

“It’s like everyone is on one side, seeing things a certain way, and you’re on the other side in a bubble all of your own and you continuously miss everything else.”

“I’m not in a bubble, what the hell is she talking about?” Zoey directed that to Anna, Anna shrugged cluelessly

“Must be nice, having Luca at your beck in call like that. Cash too, bending backwards to please you. Zoey Johnson the owner of two interchangeable millionaires” 

“I’m not sure what you’re insinuating but first of all, Cash is my fiancé, he better be at my beck in call!” Zoey felt herself getting upset, “as for Luca, he’s always been my Ace, my partner, and my best person. I could never do this without him.”

“Now you repeat that and listen to yourself.” Nomi continued instigating 

“Repeat what? I just told you, Luca’s my best friend but I don’t think that should be news to anyone of you guys at this point.” Zoey continued defensively, “I don’t appreciate any insinuation to the contrary”

“Is it such a bad thing to insinuate?” Anna goaded her

“Yes it is, because there can never be anything there okay?! Luca and I could never work in that way,” she spaced out as she began rambling, 

“You couldn’t work in what way?”

“I like men that are strong, athletic and with a slight aggressive edge types, and Luca is just not that. Sure, he’s all pretty with the most beautiful head of hair I’ve ever seen following closely after mine, he’s sensitive, ...I guess he can be really effortlessly sexy at times, he’s also the creative type, ....okay so maybe he has a little aggressive edge in him but he is so not my type!” She pressed

“Now who’s insinuating? I said none of that and why do you sound so upset and defensive?”

“I am not defensive!” She squeaked, “I’m just stating a fact, just drop it Nomi!”

“Fine, it’s dropped.” Nomi sat back, observing a rattled Zoey. “So I guess it wouldn’t bother you if I hooked him up with my friend Josie then? She’s been dying to get a piece of that ass.”

“Gross! and What?” Zoey squints, feeling her stomach bubbling up at the thought of Luca with this so called friend of Nomi’s...

“Yeah, she’d been begging me to connect them forever but I just always kinda assumed Luca was off limits, but now that you made it perfectly clear he’s up for grabs, I figured why not?” 

“Why not,” Zoey repeated mockingly,

“Exactly, she’s single, he’s single, they’re both pretty and hot people and I’m sure what’s in Luca’s bank couldn’t hurt the cause.”

“I’m sure...” Zoey said, taking a painful gulp ...

“So sorry ladies, did I miss anything?” A disheveled Skye stepped back into their booth, she hurriedly reached out for a glass of water.”

“Skye, why do you look like a tornado just ran past you.” Anna said as they all gave her a one over

“What? What do you mean? I look just fine.” Skye said defensively, “lawd, I need another glass of water, I feel dehydrated.”

Skye was in the middle of reaching out for their server’s attention, asking for more water, when Aaron made his way back to the booth, looking disheveled as well in his now wrinkled shirt.

“Let me guess, you need water, desperately?” Ana, said cheekily before he got a word in.

“Yes! how did you know?” They all looked at each other and laughed, Skye recoiled embarrassingly...

“Worst kept secret ever!” Anna said and they all kept laughing


	4. Chapter 4

‘I AM NOT GOING TO BE THAT GUY FOR YOU!’

Luca heard himself scream at imaginary Zoey in his head. How the hell did he get here? He felt a stabbing pain where his heart should be.

Of course he’d do anything for her, in a heartbeat but this? This was testing the limits for him. How can he watch her get married to someone else? ... 

Some people ~Nomi~ would say he could just tell her how he felt but Luca knew there was something worse than being rejected by Zoey, Something that would hurt so badly, he would never recover. 

Being rejected by her would inevitably lead to the type of awkwardness that led to definite drifting apart. He could picture it perfectly already ....

She’d end up marrying some perfect guy because she deserved the best, and out of respect to her perfect relationship, she’d more than likely have to cut ties with him and that’ll be the end of them.

Luca sighed as he felt another tight squeeze in his heart. The thought of actually losing her in every way due to unrequited love is definitely the worst possible scenario. 

Now she wanted him to actually help her plan her wedding to another man? He felt like this might be the worlds biggest cruel and unusual punishment. 

He’s loved her far too long for that to ever be normal or possible. Maybe part of the problem is he’ll never forget the day she stole his heart and she hasn’t given it back ever since. He’d always been okay with her owning the entirety of his heart but maybe that was the problem too.

He remembered that day, he remembered it like it was yesterday.....

***********************************  
Freshman year, High school....

“Luca common! You have to go with me to Jillian’s party!” Zoey stomped her foot, 

“The one Kennedy is organizing for her? Pass!” Luca remained unmoving from his position on his bed.

“You have to come!” She said in distress before jumping and bouncing on his bed, her landing pushed him backwards. 

Luca gulped, she was so close. Why was she so close? And why did that matter to him a lot lately? ...it never use to. He was so confused.. and she does smell really nice..

Zoey leaped forward, almost completely straddling him. 

“Luca how am I suppose to show up to the social event of the year without you by my side?” She stressed.

“Zoey, I know people like to clown us for being twins and all but you do know we’re not actually one right?”

“Stop playing with me, we’re a package deal, two for one, remember?” she pouted with that puppy dog look he never could resist, “I want you there, no scratch that, I NEED you there.”

“Okay see now you’re not playing fair,” Luca frowned as he felt himself giving in, “those parties are always just filled with too many bodies roaming about, plus Jillian mannnn...” he whined 

“What? She likes you,” Zoey wiggled on him playfully, as she searched his face for reactions

“That means nothing to me.” He stated boldly,

Zoey internally celebrated, she was selfishly happy she wouldn’t have to share him with the pretty new girl. That girl was relentless, she wouldn’t stop declaring her overt crush on Luca all over school.

Zoey wished she was as brave as Jillian sometimes, Jillian would declare to anyone who would listen, “that boy is so fine, he’s playing now but watch, he’ll be mine”

Although Zoey often times played it off with a pensive “you think so?...” before passively dismissing her with a “I guess he’s alright”, Luca was more than “alright” to her.

“stop acting like you don’t like all the attention,” she giggled with a teasing wiggle of her eyebrows, “ugh, just say yes, please..”

“Ugh! Fine Zoey, fine! ...only for you” He sighed,

“Eeep! So, you’ll come with?” 

“Did I really have a choice?” He surrendered 

“Thank you!” She leaped forward as she full bodily wrapped herself around him, “thank you, thank you Luca!” She chanted as she placed kisses all over his face

A blushing Luca beamed at her, “so who’s your big, strong, hunky, muscleman?” He asked jokingly as he happily enjoyed her continuous kiss attacks.

“Oh no, not muscleman!” She facepalmed but giggled

“Yes muscleman!” He joked semi seriously, “now, tell me who your big, strong, hunky, muscleman is or I’m not going..”

‘Muscleman’ was a joke that was triggered by the adults in their lives, a irony of sorts they said. When puberty first hit, Luca was constantly teased for being ‘athletically challenged.’ 

He took it with a stride and laughed about it, but Zoey wasn’t as amused. She came to his defense when she declared him her “big, strong, hunky, muscleman”, 

According to Zoey, his piggy back rides ‘rivaled Superman’s super strength’. They all laughed and never let her forget it.

“So?” He persisted as he began tickling her....

“You are!” She answered, as she broke into fits of uncontrollably laughter. Still, she continued planting her never ending air kisses on him

He couldn’t help laughing either. He was always baffled as to how lips as soft as hers could leave such firm imprints on his skin from her light and playful kisses... 

He never minded it, as long as she never stopped bruising his face with them.

The playful kisses finally stopped when she took a breath and softly said, “Thank you.” She leaned forward, her eyes glued to his and their forehead connected.

He melted.... “anytime kid.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I need you to stand close the whole time we’re there okay?” Zoey warned as she and Luca made their way down the long driveway, leading them into Jillian’s family house. 

“You actually want me shadowing the entire time we’re in there? Since when..?” 

“Since it’s a really huge freaking house Luca, there are going to be college guys all over this thing,” she visibly shook her nerves away.

“I don’t get it, if you’re this nervous about this party, remind me again why it was so important we come here?”

“It’s the social event of the school year Luca, and we’re not going to be the lame bums that missed it.” She gave him a ‘duh’ gesture

“This will sound preachy cause it is, but Zoey there are worse things than caring about being called a Lame bum by a bunch of high school simpletons” 

“Well I care and refuse to let social pariah be our downfall,” she grabbed a hold of his hand, with intertwined fingers they made their entrance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luca was an awkward person, but his awkwardness had never kept him a giggly mess around girls. He prides himself for that.

When he found a girl intriguing, he never had a problem letting his intentions be clear and talking to them in ways that let them know they were the object of his affection. Even as a mere high school freshman.

It had been that way all his life, he couldn’t remember nor imagine ever being shy about his feelings with the opposite sex. Which is why he had no problem turning down Jillian as many times as he did.

Maybe if she weren’t so aggressively overt in her pursuit of him they could have started on better grounds. The girl was relentless and as flattered as he was the first time she encountered him, he has been less so ever since

Maybe she would be better suited for his buddy Phil, Phil had no reservations about the ‘crazy’ types, he made that clear on more than a few occasions.

Speaking of Phil and Jillian, they both hovered around the kitchen counter, having punch and waiting expectantly for Luca and Zoey.

“Over here guys” Jillian called out to them, “we were just talking about ya’ll.” 

Although Zoey waved back happily, she had to pull a very hesitant Luca forcibly toward them, she refused to let Luca’s hands go. “Don’t let go Luca,..” she scolded quietly 

Scanning around the room, he realized their audience were in fact over saturated with overgrown, rowdy college dude bro’s, he dutifully stood guard, “I won’t, I promise.”

When they reached the table, Zoey and Jillian hugged. They exchanged pleasantries, Luca and Phil only nodded curtly at each other. Maybe the party wouldn’t be so bad, he thought....

That was all before Jillian focused her attention on him. “Why hello there handsome.”

Luca remained stand off-ish but was very mindful not to be rude, even though he wanted to be anything but polite at the sight of so many people “hey Jillian,”

She squirmed her way between Zoey and Luca, standing closer than necessary to him in an attempt to break their hand hold. “I told you to call me Jill, remember? everyone I like does..” she batted her eyes 

“Hey Jill,” Luca responded unenthusiastically, 

“Much better,” she smiled, Luca could admit she was at the very least a really pretty girl. Maybe if she weren’t so anti boundaries. 

With fingers still interlinked, Luca pulled himself and Zoey back, untangling the three way sandwich Jillian created. “If you’ll excuse us, we’ll just be over at the punch bowl section.” 

Luca and Zoey drifted across the room toward the punch bowl, while filling their cups, Luca heard one of the girls, that were well known for their dislike of ‘miss perfect to the world Zoey’ snicker and commented 

“even Siamese twins have more space between them than those two” he could practically feel the eye rolls from the back of his head. 

He shook his head, made sure to secure their linked fingers even more, he continued to ignore them. He’s honestly always just known those girls were envious of Zoey, Kennedy in particular. 

“Everyone, gather around,” Kennedy announced, “it’s time to play a fun little game,” she took a dramatic pause, “...but with a twist.”

Luca stood still, Zoey made a move toward the huddle, feeling restrained, she realized their interlocked fingers stopped her. “Luca common, get closer.”

“Zoey I agreed to come with but I am not playing some childish games,”

“First of all, stop being a party pooper, and second, we are all young and childish here grandpa,”

“Could have fooled me,” he gestured toward the college crowd in their midst.

“You’ll protect me right?” She giggled teasingly as she pulled him toward the huddle, he reluctantly joined in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Okay people, we are playing spin the bottle with a twist.” Kennedy announced proudly, 

“Wow, how innovative.” Luca mocked

“Shut up freak.” Kennedy retaliated with a rude sneer of her her own. “Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, we have a twist.”

“Get to it already, Ken!” Jillian interrupted anxiously, ready to spin the bottle in hopes that Luca would be the guy she kissed 

“Fine!” Kennedy rushed ahead of the line giddily, “Okay, so, after you spin the bottle, you get to kiss your partner out here...”

“Why does she have to take obnoxious pauses every time she talks?” Luca whispered to Zoey, “why do you insist on bringing me around these people?” He whined

“Shush!” Zoey whispered back harshly, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but dude, I think I prefer you nonchalant.”

That earned her a contempt sigh from him. 

Kennedy continued, “... and then you spend seven minutes in ‘hopefully’ heaven in there,” she pointed to the large closet space on the far side of the room

Luca was not amused, the thought that some douche from college could potentially prey on Zoey made his blood boil. 

“Did everyone write out their names and placed them in the jar?” Kennedy asked dutifully 

Luca visibly relaxed when he remembered neither he nor Zoey wrote any names in any jar. “This should be fun.”

Kennedy drew a name out from the jar, “Okay, the first name out of the girl jar is Jillian!”

Everyone ooh’ed and aah’ed at the sound of her name called up. Jillian eagerly leaned forward to spin the bottle, hoping the bottle would point toward the object of her affections...

She had no such luck, the bottle pointed to Phil, she hissed angrily and then begrudgingly gave him a quick peck, scowling the whole time, upset at her lack of luck... that was suppose to be LUCA! 

At the sight of Jillian sitting back down, Kennedy shrieked, “you have to go with him in the closet Jillian, I think I was very clear about the rules...” she scowled

“I don’t gotta do anything” Jillian got confrontational, the spiked punch taking effects on her. 

“Yes you do! ...” Kennedy said belligerently, “I know you’re new here Jill, but I am throwing you this party to get you into how things work around here, and sweetie...” she said condescendingly, “we follow rules around here.” 

“Kennedy might give Hilary Banks a run for her money..” Zoey joked quietly,

Luca chuckled in agreement. “Oh shoot, I think she’s going to cry.” That made them both laugh harder..

Jillian stood unmoving, “this is my house and that makes it my rules, and I say, I’m exempt from your rules cousin,”

“You know what,” Kennedy snapped, running on high emotions, “since people can’t follow simple instructions, I’m just going to pick out random names from both jars and you have to go in the closet for seven minute and do whatever...”

“Whatever, just get to it already,” a random voice called out.

With a shake of her head, Kennedy hissed, “imbeciles. Just bring me the jar Toni dang!” She rolled her eyes in command at one of her lackeys, 

Toni dutifully moved the jars over for Kennedy to rummage through. She picked out yet another paper strip

“The first name on the list is ... drum roll please... Luca!” 

Luca spat out his drink, “who?!”

Kennedy smiled mischievously at Jillian, hoping anyone’s name but hers gets called. Jillian scowled back at her.

“I didn’t write my name in that stupid Jar, why am I in this?” Luca was rattled. 

“Well it’s in it so..?” 

“So, I’m not interested.” He challenged

“You have no choice weirdo.” Kennedy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“No thank you.” Luca insisted

“Is every loser here just determined to ruin my party or what?!” Kennedy whined 

“I thought it was a party for Jillian?” Phil stepped forward, “and seriously, chill dude, it was I, the mastermind and cool-inator that initiated you brother.” He told Luca

“Cool-inator? ... you’re an idiot.” Zoey sneered, as she grabbed on tighter to Luca’s fingers. 

“True as that may be Zoey, I did what I had to do to get my partner some kisses.” Phil announced, proud of himself.

“Luca it won’t be that bad,” she whispered, anxiously dreading Luca leaving her side to kiss some girl in a closet 

Luca was too heated to notice her displease, his focus was entirely on Phil, “Dude, you could get seriously hurt right now if you don’t stop talking,” Luca said, unusually hype

Phil surrendered with his hands up, “woah woah, sorry dude, I thought you’d be chill about it, you get to kiss chicks, what’s your damage?”

In an attempt to drown out their fight, Kennedy continued her announcement, “Anyway, ...and the next name on the list is, ...ooh, this is too good.” Kennedy instigated,

“Will you just get it out already!” Jillian snapped

“Oh, you’ll really love this..” she goaded her and laughed eerily, 

Jillian and a fuming Luca waited, interested in who the mystery name might be.

“And the lucky ~or unlucky girl~ it’s all about perspective really, is Zoey!!” 

“Wait, what?!” Zoey and Luca both exclaimed, immediately letting each other’s hands go. 

“Are you kidding me?” Jillian 

Kennedy purposefully waved the thin strip of paper around while giving Jillian a knowing look, daring her to attack Zoey, ...it’s exactly what she wanted. 

“I told you, I’m not interested in any of this!” Luca snapped, giving Zoey an uncomfortable side glance.

“You have to go in there and make out for seven fudging minutes! And you know why?”, she challenged as she got closer to him, “I make the fudging rules!”

“Oh Kennedy, stop trying to make fudge happen,” Zoey rolled her eyes dramatically, “Luca and I didn’t sign up for any of this.”

“Your name was pulled, you know the rules. If you didn’t want to to be a part of this, you should have stayed home then you freaks.”

Zoey shifted uncomfortably, staring at a visibly rattled Luca, “look, Luca doesn’t want to do this, and honestly Kennedy, you can’t make us.”

“So you admit you want to go in if Luca does too?” Kennedy, goaded

Luca raised his head swiftly, giving Zoey a look over, he was confused about Kennedy’s insinuation. He wondered what Kennedy meant by that.

“I don’t have to do what you say,” Zoey stuttered uncomfortably, she felt exposed

“Either go in by choice or I’ll have one of those strong college dudes throw you in there by force.” Kennedy threatened

“Something is seriously wrong with you.” a visibly calmer Luca said, “you need to chill out, it’s just a game”

“Go in there and make out or leave,” she pouted stubbornly, “of course if you leave, you can both be prepared to be laughed at for the remainder of the school year.” She concluded with a calculated sneer 

“Not that I care what anyone thinks, but you know what, common!” Luca grabbed Zoey’s hand and pulled her toward the closet

Everyone gathered around them, waiting to see what happens. Some of them in anticipation, others out of sheer boredom and curiosity 

“Luca what are you ...” 

Luca pulled them both in the cramped space and closed the door behind them. 

He “Shushed” her before she could complete her sentence, “we don’t have to actually make out, we just have to be in here long enough for people to think we are.”

She looked at him confused, “what do you mean?”

“I mean slow poke, all we have to do is pretend to kiss and it’ll get them to shut up and leave us alone.”

“Oh...” she finally caught on, “gotcha, but how do we do that.” She wondered.

“Exactly how we’re doing it now,” he chuckled, “no one is in here to see”

“That’s true...” she finally relaxed

“Geez...” he chuckled some more. “That punch really fried your brain didn’t it?” 

She smacked him playfully, “don’t make fun of me!”

His chuckling died down, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t making fun of you, I’m just use to you being sharper I guess.”

She giggled, “I can’t believe they think we’re kissing and making out right now.”

“I know right?!” They both laugh, “yuck!” He said as he leaned into her

“Yuck?” She stopped laughing and pulled back from him

“Yeah!” He said, still laughing. “I mean can you imagine me kissing you?”

She immediately got defensive, “I don’t want to kiss you and I don’t want you to kiss me,” she lied, “but what’s wrong with kissing me?” She asked belligerently, she was entirely offended now

“Nothing!” He quickly said as all traces of laughter left his face

“If nothing is wrong with me, then why don’t you want to kiss me?”

“You said not to kiss you! And I never said I didn’t want to kiss you!”

“So kiss me then!”

“What?”

“Did I stutter?”

“Well no, but ...” he gulped nervously, “you want me to kiss you?”

“Well, ... no, but maybe Yeah..” she found herself saying out loud, nervously 

“I’m so confused right now ...”

“Just do it, you idiot!”

That was the last thing she said before she pulled him firmly against her. 

Before Luca could blink back more of his surprise, their lips were touching.... and she really kissed him. He was shocked. 

Zoey felt his lips on hers ... ‘this is sooo nice’ she thought, ‘better than nice’ her eyes fluttered shut, completely closed, she lost herself in the moment ...she ran her fingers through his thick newly growing soft locs... she was in heaven.

The moment his lips landed on hers, his head was filled with images, lots of light, colorful nothingness, her lips were so soft, just as he’d known from all her playful kisses, 

She tasted sweet too, just like his favorite Mexican soda pop, they were only young teenagers but he was fairly sure this was as good as it got, 

Luca took a deep breath, he felt his little heart tapping in his chest. What’s this feeling? He had no idea but everything felt enhanced and he was overwhelmed.

Overwhelmed with the feeling of her, Luca has always been a bit of a wise owl even as a kid, and still, he was only certain of one thing. 

Kissing Zoey Johnson was an awakening, he will never be the same. He liked kissing her, he liked it a lot and never wanted to stop!

“Time’s up losers!” Kennedy busted the closet door open in deep laughter, 

Luca and Zoey were completely lost and wrapped up in each other, at the sound of the loud and heavy gasps from so many peeping toms, they pulled apart so quickly Zoey almost stumbled over backwards. The closet wall broke her fall... 

“Well well well, look who finally stopped being a goody too shoes long enough to do something interesting,” Kennedy eyed Zoey

Luca froze up, Zoey was mortified at the fact that she was completely consumed by Luca in that closet, ... and people saw them, Zoey was so embarrassed, she stormed out. 

She pushed past Kennedy but wasn’t as lucky with Jillian. Jillian stopped her with a body slam, “thank you for letting me know what a backstabbing twit you are.”

“You’re both crazy, just get out of my way!” She pushed past her, yanking her fiercely out of the way.

Luca was still reeling from the after effects of what took place in the closet, but a fleeting Zoey snapped him out of his shocked stage. He made his move to follow her after her. 

“Aww, that is so sweet, running after your beloved?” Kennedy provoked

Once he composed himself long enough to the reality of the moment, “shut up Ken!” 

“What? I think it’s sweet..” she continued sarcastically

Choosing to ignore her, Luca managed to push past Kennedy and Jillian and ran after Zoey. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Zoey?!” Luca looked around the back yard of the house, She wasn’t anywhere else so she had to be hiding somewhere here he thought, “Zoey common! This is not fair...I know you’re upset and I’m sorry I kissed you but you ...” 

The slight tremble in his voice made her heart ache, she was almost tempted to step out of her hiding spot.. almost, because she was convinced she couldn’t look him straight in the face ever again, so she couldn’t come out, it was too embarrassing. 

She was out there and Luca knew she was determined to stay hidden, so he waited. “That’s fine, I’ll just be on this bench, waiting for you to come out.”

The more he spoke, the more Zoey hid deeper into the darkened section of the backyard she was holed in, doing her best not to breathe too loudly

Luca sat back a few more minutes before attempting pleading again... “Zozo please come out?” He stood up and walked closer to the darkened section of the yard,

he knew her better than anyone, Zoey wasn’t surprised he knew where she hid. Ugh! She held her breath, the closer he got

“I want you to come out by yourself, but if I have to, I’ll come drag you out.” He waited, “you know I will.”

Zoey sighed in defeat knowing she’d been caught, “fine, I’ll come out but you have to promise you won’t laugh.”

“Laugh?” Luca was baffled, “why would I laugh?”

“Because...”

“Because what?” He was completely lost as to what her reasoning was

Zoey stepped out into the light, bashfully tucking her unruly thick curls behind her ears,

Luca felt relief wash over him. His first thought at the sight of her in the light being, ‘she is so pretty’! Has Zoey always been this pretty?... Luca was in awe, it was like he was seeing her for the very first time. 

In reality they’d been inseparable since they were old enough to remember anything but suddenly, he couldn’t get enough of her, he wanted her around forever. 

He felt dazed at her unfiltered beauty, “Hi” he said, looking at her through dilated eyes.

“Hi.” She whispered back awkwardly, giving him a small and hesitant smile

He wanted to say “you’re really pretty,” but somehow he knew that would be the worst idea. She obviously ran out of the house and hid because she was too embarrassed by kissing him. 

She must have not liked it as much as he did, so he changed up the awkward energy surrounding them by referring back to her earlier request. “why would I laugh?”

“Because dude, ...” she playfully shoved him back, laughing goofily, Luca knew Zoey only got goofy when she was in an uncomfortably hot spot. He didn’t want to be the reason she was uncomfortable.

All Zoey could think about was his soft lips and the feel of his hair between her fingers, how she wanted to kiss him all the time now, how could luca be so composed right now? She wondered. Did he not feel the same things she felt when they kissed?

“Because what?” ...He hoped she’d say, “don’t laugh because I just realized, I big like you.” He really wanted her to say that 

“Because, ....” looking at his pensive eyes, she realized if he didn’t feel fluttery like she does when she’s with him, especially after their kiss, she had to let this whole funny crush on him go.. she didn’t want Luca to ever be uncomfortable around her,

.... if the way he never wanted to be around Jillian was anything to go by, she had to let things go. They had to go back to normal and stay that way, even if she’s probably destined to feel this way while he felt nothing but familial love for her.

“I’m waiting ...” and he was, anxiously

“because, I wanted to prove to you, that... that..” she struggled to think up anything that didn’t resemble the truth, “that you my friend are in-fact susceptible to peer pressure and I was right.” She said, with a smug look on her face, so proud of herself for being able to think up anything at all

“What?” Of everything he expected her to say, that wasn’t it. It didn’t even make sense...

“Yep, you my friend continue to say you don’t care and would never fall into peer pressure but tonight, I just proved you are no good under pressure, you are no stronger than any of us. You failed as my muscleman tonight.” She shook her head pitifully while looking down dramatically...

“Okay?” He looked around awkwardly, he was so confused by this turn of event. He expected her response to be different and he decided it was his own fault, how could he have possibly ever thought she liked him like that? What an idiot! He internally scolded himself.

Luca felt silly.... , Zoey felt stupid... what kind of response was that?! But he seemed to buy it, so maybe it wasn’t as bad as she thought it was

“Lets get out of here?” He attempted for normal...

“Definitely, mom sent Charlie to pick us up.” She rode the normal wave as well... 

“Your mom is letting Charlie drive us? That’s crazy.” He chuckled lightly, the energy between them feeling light and normal again

“That’s what I said! ...” she giggled and rambled on

The heavy energy from earlier was lifted, but between watching her tell him about Charlie’s latest antic at their house, she giggled and told the story as she often told every story, animatedly... he couldn’t stop staring at her. 

The way her mouth moved, her energy, her glow, her joy, the lips, they were soooo soft... Luca knew for sure he was in deep trouble.

Kisses can confuse people, he suddenly snapped on himself, his first kiss with a girl in the 3rd grade had him convinced she had to be the best kisser in the world.

Or maybe this was a fluke, just like the other one in the 4th grade. That feeling lasted all of five days,..maybe this was just like that. Maybe his head will clear tomorrow and Zoey will go back to being just his best friend again.

He was sure, in five days, these new found confusing feelings would disappear, and he’ll look back on this day in the future as ancient and hilarious history.

Years passed, he had no such luck....


	5. Chapter 5

Present day....

A week had gone by since Luca’s last conversation with Zoey and he was still incapable of forming a proper reaction and answer to her request. He didn’t think “no thank you Zoey, I’m big dumb in-love with you” to her asking him to help plan her wedding with her was appropriate. 

The only thing Luca was certain of was that, he’s had enough moping around for the day about his misfortune in love, 

‘so what the love of my life is marrying another man’.. he thought ... ‘It’s not the end of the world...’, he tried to shrug it off, except it dramatically felt like the end of the world. 

He felt the vibration of his phone, alerting him to his incoming messages, ... it was Zoey yet again,... he shook his head. Luca wasn’t sure how long he could continue avoiding her until she showed up unannounced. 

They’d never gone this long without speaking, ..except that one time, but that didn’t technically count since they were both aware of all the uncomfortable reasons they weren’t speaking...

This time was different because Zoey’s clueless as to why he’s being intentionally distant. He had to be careful because knowing Zoey, she was probably on her way to his home now, searching for him...

With their friends wedding ceremony over and behind them, Luca wasn’t sure why he thought all the rushy feelings induced by Doug and Jazz’s nuptials would have simmered down, 

... if anything, it felt as though his heart was about to combust from overwhelming amount of emotions

“I gotta get out of here” he said to himself as he fetched for his car keys. 

For reasons unbeknownst to Luca himself, he seldom drove himself. He could count on one hand how many times he’s driven a car, driving was one of his least favorite activities to partake in. 

So, he had a standby chauffeur... Orlando. That never stopped him from a joyful purchase of a neat ride. He kept his toys locked up, but a day like today, he was making an exception.

Orlando was scheduled to pick him up the next few hours and Luca knew he couldn’t spend one more second cooped up at home thinking about Zoey. So,

Diving himself for the day was going to have to be it. He sent out a text alert to Orlando, informing him of his dismissal for the day. He worked on salary anyway, he’ll be getting paid regardless. 

He found the keys to his Maybach convertible and immediately rushed out the door.

*****************************  
A warmth washed over Skye as she heard a deep masculine voice whisper behind her, into her ear, “....take off your shirt..”

At the realization of who it was, she shook her head amusingly at Aaron’s antics, “What?” She said, lightly giggling while attempting to turn around

He held her still, preventing her from turning around, “I said,” he whispered with all the intent to seduce, “take off your shirt.”

“I heard you before” she continued giggling, “but I am not playing this game with you again,” getting a bit more serious, her smile dropped. 

“We’re going back to Cali soon, it was nice and all but all games are cancelled. We have to go back to normal.” She insisted as she turned around, showing Aaron her more vulnerable side.

“What game?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood, “I thought we were having fun.”

“We were,” she said, honestly. “... but dude, that’s all it was, casual fun.”

“I’m not following.” He pulled back, confused.

“What I’m saying is, we had a great night and yesterday was fun and memorable, but that’s done now and it stays here in New York.” 

He stood, stoic, scared the progress he thought they made was a fluke. “Skye, you just said yourself we had a memorable night, ...”

“And I meant it,” she interrupted before he could talk further, “but nothings changed, I still can’t trust you.”

“I love you.” He said with a sincerity that shook her to her core, “I’m in love with you.”

She stayed silent.

“Yes, I’ve lived recklessly, that’s public knowledge. I can’t change that, all I can do, is manage who I am with you,... “ he sighed tiredly, “Skye, you have to know I would never intentionally hurt you.”

“I know that. Do I trust you with my life? The answer is, Hell yes,” she sighed heavily, “but do I trust you with my heart?...” her jasmine like eyes getting misty, “that’s a different story.”

He got closer to her, wanting to kiss all her doubts and fears away so badly, but he knew he had no one to blame but himself for his previous choices. 

“I’ve spent a good portion of the year, doing my best to show you where I stand.”

“And like I’ve been telling you, I don’t trust it.” She boldly stated, “I’m not going to pretend otherwise.” 

He sighed helplessly, “Skye, If you can’t trust me after the year we’ve had together, after everything we’ve been through, then you’re never going to.” The cold reality of their situation caused him more pain than he thought possible.

“Well, I can’t ....” she said through teary gaze at him, “... I want to, but I can’t and that’s my truth.” She felt her heart breaking as well.

“Then there you go...” feeling a cold chill run over him, he stepped back from her. Unsure of where this left them...

******************************  
After hours spent driving aimlessly around, Luca found himself at his studio gallery. It seemed appropriate considering Art was his only escape from all feelings that overwhelmed him.

He was ready to splash some paint on a canvas and bury his ticking emotions somewhere far far away. He’s done it almost all of his life, he’s gotten pretty damn good at it. 

It was a vicious routine... there were long threads of times he did okay burying his feelings. He could manage constantly being around Zoey while secretly in-love with her 75 percent of the time, it’s the other 25 percent of the time that felt like his heart would never know peace..

So, he’ll feed it. Fill it with so many colorful emotions, until it all balanced out. He never claimed it was healthy, but it was a necessary process. 

“Hey boss,” ginger, Luca’s assistant greeted in her high pitched bubbly voice, “wasn’t expecting you for a few more hours, is everything alright?”

“Just fine,” Luca smiled at her warmly, “I needed a little FaceTime with a canvas.”

“Okay,” she said coyly as she reached for the ringing telephone, “Ginger speaking...”

Leaving her to her devices, Luca made his move toward his studio. Ginger stopped him, ....

Ginger snapped her fingers distractedly before muting her mouth piece. “Ms. Johnson is waiting for you..” she whispered, gesturing toward his office

“She’s in there? Right now?” He mouthed back, Ginger luckily knew him well enough to be able to read his lips.

She nodded “yes,” before refocusing her attention back on her phone call, “yes sir, we do have the new paintings up for showing...”

Luca sighed, with head down, he redirected to his office. He knew he couldn’t escape her, silly of him to even try.

******************************  
Luca walked into his office to find Zoey casually curled up on one of the comfortable chairs in the elegantly arranged space.

Alerted to his presence, she looked up swiftly from her phone. “Hey..” she greeted sweetly, a big smile lining up on her face 

“Hi,” responded back lowly, he felt his heart doing that shaky and unstable jumpy thing it did whenever she was around him lately

Noticing his reserved energy toward her, she stood up and made her way closer to him. “you know, I’m trying really hard not to take it personally, but I’m starting to feel some type of way.”

“Some type of way about what,” he asked with a frown on his face as he subconsciously created more space between them.

She reached up, kissed him on the cheek, then moved back to create eye contact. “For one, you couldn’t be further away from me right now,” she looked sad, 

“You’re overthinking on that one chief,” he tried to dismiss casually...

“Am I?” She questioned seriously, “Luca you didn’t even hug and kiss me hello and you haven’t seen me a whole week! Heck, not one of my phone calls all week got the honor of getting answered and returned by you.”

“um...” he looked around distractedly, realizing she was right but he didn’t have any concrete excuse for his recent actions.

“Exactly,” it didn’t occur to her to be offended but she was never the less sad and upset about the metaphorical and physical distance building between them lately. “Is this about Cash?”

“What?” He huffed, “why would I be weird about your fiancé?” 

“I don’t know, you tell me...” She challenged, “I know you’ve been all protective ever since I told you, but Luca it’s like enough already.”

Noticing her unease, he needed a good deflection, “You want a hug and a kiss?” .... he proceeded to wrap her tightly in a full body hug, she melted in his arms instantly, basking in the warmth of his embrace.

She missed him so much... She sighed happily, undeniable relief washed over her. He blew air kisses all over her face, ~her favorite playtime activity with him~, causing her to bust into fits of giggles, .. 

“there, you happy now?” He said through his chuckle, her happiness always contagious 

“Yes I am actually,” with a content sigh and eyes closed, she hugged him tighter, sinking deeper into him.

A few moment passed, before she finally let go, Luca found himself internally screaming, “please stay!!” She felt soooo good in his arms, it’s exactly where she belonged

“So,” she went back to her seat, he took his seat on his office chair as well. “now tell me, what’s going on with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play coy with me Luca Jae Hall!” She shut back up, “you forget who you’re dealing with,”

“I know exactly who I’m dealing with, and that’s exactly why I’m asking you what you you mean...”

“Luca there is something going on with you and I don’t know why, but you refuse to talk to me about it.”

“Zoey, you’re mad bugging right now.”

“I’m mad bugging?” She laughed, she moved up from the chair she was on to the one opposite him at his desk, “now I know I’m not bugging and you’re just deflecting.”

“What reason do I have to deflect for?” He hoped she’d drop this ASAP 

“I don’t know, and that’s what worries me.”

“Okay mom,” needing more deflection, he joked, knowing how annoyed she got about his ‘mom’ jokes. 

“I know you’re keeping something from me, so for now, I’ll drop it.” She sat back in defeat, “but not because you’ve convinced me I’m wrong but because I know when you start calling me ‘mom’ you’re uncomfortable.” 

“Thank you.”

Unhappy with his choice not to talk, she tried a new approach. Honesty. “I always dreaded us drifting apart, I see people drift off so often but I just always knew that would never be us.” ... she waited for him to take the bait, but nothing...

He just sat there staring at her blankly... well he had the usual twinkle in his eyes but she was use to him looking at her in amusement. That would usually give her bubbly butterflies but she was sad they really might be drifting apart.

“I guess we’ve gotten to a point in our lives where we can’t escape the inevitable.” She said passive aggressively, hoping it’d get to him.

It worked, “You’re bugging right now kid, we’re fine.” He managed to respond with a heavy heart and conscience.

“Very well then,” she managed a smile, “I never did get my answer..”

“Answer to what?” 

“wedding planning silly!” She got up and moved close to him behind his desk, she sat on the edge of the desk, facing him

“Oh that,” he fidgeted, struggling to hold her gaze, “what do I know about wedding planning? ...” he shrugged, “print out your invitations, tell me the appropriate attire and I’m there.”

“See Luca, this is what I mean! Since when don’t you want to be a part of something that matters to me?”

“I never said I didn’t want to be a part of it, in fact, I just literally said I’d show up.” He said sarcastically,

“Show up?...” she was trying really hard to stay calm, “You’ve never just wanted to ‘show up’ before, why is this time different?”

“Last I checked, you’ve never been married before, how can you possibly know how I’d react to wedding planning?” He remained impossible, “maybe I hate weddings.”

“Now you hate my wedding?” She couldn’t help it, his flippant reaction to her was driving her crazy

“See you’re bugging, you need to relax. Please.” He attempted a softer approach, why won’t she drop this?.. she was driving him mental. 

“How can I relax when the most important person in the world to me is being so blaze about what’s possibly the biggest day of my life?” 

She might be irrational but dammit she was upset with him and that rarely ever happened. 

“I bet you don’t even want to ‘show up’ if you could get out of showing up..” she bitterly threw his words back at him,

“Why are you putting words in my mouth?” He said calmly, 

It made her boil! How could he stay so calm about all of this? Did Luca not care that they were loosing each other? She certainly felt like she was losing him...

“Because I know you and that’s why I need you to stop bullshitting me,” she folded her arms, exasperated. 

“Sheesh, I’m not ..”

“either you really have a problem with who I’m marrying or something else is happening but give me my due credit, I fucking know you!”

Ooh, Zoey was heated enough to curse at him back to back, he sat up straighter, “I don’t know who you’re marrying enough to dislike him, who you choose to marry is on you.”

“And whose fault is that?” Zoey pressed, “you could come around like you normally would and get to know him better. Make an effort, but nooooo... couldn’t even get you on a phone.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“You’ve been busy? ..” she chuckled in disbelieve, “see? More bullshit!” This time, she held his gaze firmly.

He sighed, feeling helpless, “fine, what do you want me to do?”

“I want you to tell me the truth if something is wrong and if nothing is wrong, I want you to snap out of this and make an effort! .. and not because I’m making you but because you want to be there for me like you always have been.”

“So if I don’t seat with you picking out dresses and flowers, things have changed?”

“Stop deflecting, and that is not what I said.” She stood up, cornering him into an angle with how close her body was to his, “I’m saying I have never had to fight this hard to get you involved in something that matters to me. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Fine, I’ll come to dinner.” He tried to shrug nonchalantly, “I’ll come, we’ll be and I’ll spend so much time with your fiancé you’ll have to push me out the door yourself.”

“That’s generous,” she sat back down on the office desk, his suggestion not making her feel any better, but it was a step, “but I think you should probably come to dinner with a friend.”

“A friend?” Luca was confused. 

“Yeah.... see, Cash might be getting certain, weird and unfounded ideas about us.”

“About us?”

“Well with the way you left when he met you, and me worrying about hearing back from you all week, he brought up something...” she squirmed a bit 

“He brought up what?” He asked warily, 

“Just that he thought you might have feelings or something or ...” now she was the one uncomfortable,

Seeing him squirm uncomfortably in his seat, she quickly clarified, “but don’t worry, I told him he was being ridiculous, because it’s obviously not true...”

“Is that why you kept bugging me about something being off?” He was offended. “Because your fiancé is having doubts?”

“Not doubts!” She said defensively, “he was just assuming based on not knowing you. Hence, my suggesting you make an effort.”

“And this ‘friend’ I need to bring is not a way of you trying to appease him?”

“What’s wrong with me trying to put him at ease? Especially if he has nothing to worry about?!” She looked directly into his eyes, hoping he’d tell her if Cash did have something to worry about.

She had no such luck... “fine, I’ll come to dinner with a friend.” He agreed,

“Fine,” She eased up a bit, “you wanna just bring Ginger?”

“Ginger? Why the fuck would I bring my assistant to your dinner as a special friend?” 

“I just assumed since you’re not dating anyone currently, maybe...”

“Well you thought wrong.”

“I did?” She sat up straight, “how?”

“I do have a special friend I’m bringing.”

“Oh,” that caught her off guard, “who is this special friend and how come I’ve never heard of her?”

“Her name is Josie and I have been busy like I said. Besides, we just met.”

“Josie? as in Nomi’s friend Josie?” Zoey felt herself burning up

“Yep!” He smiled distractedly, “Nomi linked us and it’s a good time to start getting to know her...”

“Well then, that’s um good for you two..” she stammered 

“Nomi seemed to think so,” he chuckled lightly, “so we’ll see you two Friday evening.”

“Yeah, definitely!” Smiling as she stood up off his desk, but internally unsure of herself. ‘why do I care about Josie? Or anyone else Luca dates for that matter?’ She hoped her smile looked more genuine than it felt

“I can’t wait.” Luca did his best putting up a brave front, knowing an evening with a girl he was barely interested in, spent watching Zoey be lovey doves with another guy is the last thing he wanted to do.

She leaned down to give him a pat on his shoulder and quick kiss on the cheek, “well, I’m gonna go.”

He leaned into her touch and kiss .... soaking her in. This is torture!


	6. Chapter 6

Zoey and the girls planned their last evening together before the rest of the crew had to head back to California. 

Everyone of them lamenting about being separated yet again; “I don’t think I’ll ever get use to being apart from you guys.” Zoey said somberly as she takes another sip of wine 

“I don’t know about that, I barely miss you.” Sky joked cheekily, everyone knowing how difficult it’s been for her being apart from Jazz

“Of course you don’t, Aaron’s got you all preoccupied..” Zoey teased her back with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows

“About that, what did you do to that boy?” Ana questioned 

“What do you mean?” Sky asked, playing clueless

“She means, the dude has been a shell of his usual bubbly self all day today.” Nomi shook her head 

“And why would you assume I had anything to do with that?” Sky said defensively 

“Common, Sky,” Zoey cleared her throat, fighting the slight buzz the wine gave her, “we all know dude’s got it bad for you.”

“Yeah, when are you going to stop torturing him? Better yet, when are you going to stop torturing yourself? You know you want to be with him just as much.” Ana sighed

“Since ya’ll want to gang up on me to defend him, imma just zone out this conversation and do me.” Sky pretended to focus on something on her phone

“You know we love you and want the best for you but we have to be honest with you. You’re scared he’ll play yo-yo with your feelings ~goodness knows you have every right to be wary~ but in trying not to get hurt, you’re doing exactly that to him.”

That snapped Sky back into the conversation, “okay first of all I am not playing yo-yo with anyone’s feelings! And he has a choice of letting this all go, it’s not my fault he’s hooked. I can’t help him with that.” She said flippantly 

“You know we’d actually drop this if any of us thought for a second you didn’t care about him right?,” Nomi said 

“Exactly, you need to quit fronting and face the facts. Dude’s gotten under your skin ~figuratively speaking, no puns here~ maybe actually sort through those feelings? I mean what would it hurt to give things a try?” Zoey completed Nomi’s thought

“It’s okay to be scared, but you already spend your days with him and see no one else, and now you’ve slept together, that’s basically a relationship. No?” Ana asked curiously,

Sky sighed, internally exhausted. “Imma be real with ya’ll, I’m super scared.” She admits shakily,

“No shit,” Nomi added sarcastically, “a lot of that going around.”

“Huh?” They all gave her a questioning look, 

“So you’re scared...” Nomi quickly brought the attention back to Sky

“I know it’s silly but it’s just easier to be in this messy entanglement with him if I feel like I have nothing to loose,” Sky slid further back into the sofa, “It’s so easy with him but it gets too real when he want to put a label on it. It’s just easier to pretend nothing is happening..”

“But it is, isn’t it?”

“Big time.” She sighed in defeat..

“Okay so talk to him, work things out, he’s obviously trying.” Ana suggested

“I mean I’ve never seen that guy work so hard just to share the same space with a girl he wasn’t having sex with. Heck, he did the bare minimum for the ones he slept with.” Zoey said with deep realization 

“Shit I should know...” Ana recounted her messy past with Aaron,

“Yeah, don’t remind me of that, it doesn’t help the cause.” Sky grimaced 

“Trust me, it’s a part of my life I’m glad is long been buried but Zoey is right and I can corroborate that from my past experience with him.” Ana softened, “I’ve experienced him at his previous best, it wasn’t even a quarter of how hard he’s working just to be around you with a promise of nothing. That’s why I know how important you are to him.”

Sky was moved, “I want to believe in us so bad but something just keeps holding me back. I mean going from a Andre Jr. Johnson type, to Rodnae, to Aaron Jackson is kinda nuts.”

“Poor Junior” Zoey recalls, remembering how broken hearted he was that things didn’t work out with his ‘soul mate.’ He’s words....

“Junior and I are like two ships in the night, we’re just meant to keep missing each other. The timing is never right.”

“Try explaining that to him.” Zoey chuckled softly

“Anyway, Aaron and I make sense in so many ways, if I wasn’t so scared to move forward. He has been so open and honest, especially the way he looked at me when he told me he was inlove with me.” 

“He did what?!” The girls all exclaimed in disbelief 

“Yep, stood there and confessed his feelings and everything. Ya’ll it was so sweet, if I wasn’t all up in my own feelings.” 

She sighed, “It took everything in me not to leap forward and eat him up.” Sky chuckled fondly at the memory

“Aaron is certainly not the one I was expecting would be confessing feelings of love to anyone after this weekend, that’s for sure.” Nomi playfully chuckled along with her

“Why? Who else is struggling with feelings?” Zoey asked, half cluelessly, half curiously 

“Just weddings, predictably someone is always ready to confess feelings for someone else and I just didn’t think Aaron would be that person is all.” Nomi smiled coyly

With Zoey still dazed in confusion, Sky got off the sofa and headed into the bedroom. “If ya’ll will excuse me, I have a call to make to my guy.” She smiled mischievously, feeling relief wash over her from the encouragement she got from the girls.

“Go with our blessings and be smutty my smitten and timid friend.” Zoey raised up her glass wine with emphasis 

“One down, another to go.” Nomi whispered to Ana, with a determined look directed at Zoey.

“Maybe this is your calling, match maker.” Ana bumped shoulders wit her 

“Shut up!” .... They both laughed.

*********************  
Honeymoon in the Bahamas...

“Good morning wife..” Doug watched his new bride waking up from her deep slumber, he was filled with overwhelmed feeling of love and adoration for her

Jazz yawned softly, a slow smile appearing on her lips, “good morning husband.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you call me that.” He smiled heartily 

“We’ll see about that Boo,” 

She yarns cutely, “I still can’t believe we’re finally married, I remember the first time I saw you and thinking what a waste of such a sexy young man.” She playfully poked at his chest 

“How so?” Doug played hurt, cuddling his bride closer to his body.

“Douglas, you were all white chicks happy, don’t think I forgot.” They both chuckled, enjoying their pillow talk.

“Ok but no one is sexier or finer than my love muffin,” he leaned down, gently giving her a kiss. “white, black, green or otherwise.” He joked

“Your saving grace was how much sexier you were compared to all the other men in the room that night. Room full of mens and no one compared to my baby” Jazz stroked his face sweetly, “you only won on looks though.”

Doug tickled her side lightly. “Well, thank God for small favors, Jazlyn.” He chuckled. 

“Okay, now do me..”

“Gladly!” He laid her back hovering over her, “I’m ready for my breakfast,” he eyed her breasts hungrily

“Slow down tiger,” she gently pushed him back, “ I meant, what did you think when you first saw me?” She smirked. 

“You really wanna know?” He asked softly. 

“Of course.” 

“I remember thinking she’s fine, but I don’t fool with thickums.” He stuck his tongue out, while gently stroking her hips under the covers. His lie apparent 

“Could have fooled me.” She indulged him, knowing he was full of it.

Doug looked down at her. “All jokes aside, you looked so good that day boo, there was just something about you. It was no other choice to make, I had to know you.” 

“I feel so special” she smiled sweetly, “but I think it’s only fair that you know, I only agreed to dinner because you were fine, nothing much to it than that.” She chuckled playfully 

“that’s cool, because it was you I ended up eating that night.” He said with a suggestive lick of his lips.

Jazz flushed with warmth. “And from my previous and current recollection, you eat it quite well.” She responded with a suggestive look of her own.. 

They turned to face each other. His head lowered to hers swiftly, he brought one of his hands up to her face. He sucked Her mouth whole before he gently probed her lips open with his tongue. 

Jazz’s hands moved up his body to grip his arms as she tilted her head back and gave in to his kiss, it was filled with passion and want. “Hmmm.” She moaned with pure delight.

When Doug scooped her up into his arms she sighed in contentment, allowing him to pull her up, with her now laying on top of him. She felt his firm grip on the “thickum” part of her body, he sighed into her mouth in excitement.

She nuzzled his neck with her lips like it was the most natural thing in the world. As she pressed her body firmly down into his, she pushed him down into the plush softness of the bed, ...he took his new bride into wedded ecstasy.

***********************  
“I demand a raise,” Ginger announced sharply, plopping a stack of folders on Luca’s desk. “I didn’t sign up for this.”

“That’s what you keep telling me,” he grinned slyly. “Still, you refuse to quit on me.” He grabbed the folders and began looking through them. 

“Between you and your talentless hack of an uncle, I don’t get paid enough.”

“Charlie is not talentless, he’s just deranged.” Luca said with a straight face, meaning every word.

“Well if you knew he was a menace to society, why do you insist on keeping him around.”

“He’s got a thirst for knowledge, always has,” Luca faintly joked, “Remind me again, what are these folders?” He blinked cluelessly through them.

“That’s your upcoming schedule for the LA grand opening Boss. Please tell me you remember?”

“Yikes!” He cringed, “we do have a opening coming up in LA, don’t we?”

“Um, we’ve been over this a gajillion times, unless you want an assistant that’ll quit on you days before a major gallery opening, I suggest you keep up with me here.”

“See this is why I need you,” he looked up helplessly, “I blanked this out so hard.”

“We literally spoke about this during the team meeting last week.” Ginger accused, her tone accusative, “between you and your uncle, see why I need a raise?”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he sighed leaning back into his chair, “I know it’s no excuse but would it help to know I’ve been emotionally fucked the last few days?”

“It’s not getting any better?” Chelsea asked sympathetically, “how are you holding up?”

“Well, I agreed to a dinner date with a woman I barely know and am not interested in...”

A heavy knock on the door drew both their attention, and before either of them could command the visitor to “come in”, the door flew wide open.

“There’s my favorite nephew!” Charlie Telphy’s voice boomed obnoxiously into the office, he leaned dramatically on the doorframe with a creepy smile on his face. 

Ginger rolled her eyes, “goodness gracious!” She exclaimed

“I’m not your nephew, Dean Telphy.” Luca said, looking at him blankly, entirely use to Charlie’s deranged acts.

“Okay fine, my son.” He whispered.

“I’m not your son either,” Luca shook his head in amusement.

“Whatever you say, son.” Charlie ignored Luca and focused his attention on Ginger.

Ginger cringed, ready to leave, “I’m out of here.” 

“Where are you running of to my sweet ginger stallion?”

“Leave Ginger alone,” Luca said distractingly as he continued looking through the folders, trying to make sense of the scheduling

“see you still don’t have a ring on that finger. You know I could change all of that.” He winked. 

“Not if you were water and I was stranded on a deserted...”

Charlie’s smile grew wider. “Just like I like em, hot tempered and spicy.”

“Ginger, you’re dismissed,” Luca dashed into their conversation.

“Seriously, why do you insist on keeping this man around,” she added, directing her question at Luca.

“Now who’s not listening?” Luca goaded her distractedly, “I told you, I lost a bet,” He added with a heavy sigh. 

“you can keep pretending you don’t want all this chocolate goodness but we both know the truth Ginger, be honest with yourself and fight for our right to love, baby.” 

“Yeah that’s quite alright,” Ginger said with disdain, “I’d rather go walk barefoot on hot nails.”

“Ooh! Kinky.” He snickered, “maybe we can add some broken glass to that and walk into Caucasia eternity together.”

Ginger gave him a puzzling look and headed for the door. “It’s off duty o’clock, and I don’t do overtime. Have a good rest of your day Boss.” 

“Wait , I still need your breakdown on this schedules.” Luca called out frantically 

“I’ll send you an email, I’ll have you do your own bidding on this one, maybe then you won’t forget to keep up.”

“I’ll make a note of that remark during your next evaluation for that requested raise Ginger.” Luca beamed sarcastically at her, 

“laters Boss.” She chuckled while exiting the door.

“Bye Future Mrs. Telphy,” Charlie called after her with a hearty laugh as she slams the door close.

“Old man, you’re going to have to find a way to stop harassing and pissing off my employees.” Luca said with partial seriousness 

“Meh, she loves me, she just scared to give love a chance.”

“Love? I’m surprised you keep throwing that word around considering you’re almost expired and still single.” Luca jabbed jokingly

“Very funny, nephew.” Charlie took a seat opposite him, “how you feeling about tonight?” He asked in one of his rare moments of earnestness

“I don’t know what you mean.” Luca responded dismissively, wanting to speak about anything but Zoey

“You can continue on with the secrecy, but remember, ol’Charlie knows everything.” He looked around sheepishly, “my mama said I was born psychic.”

“If you were psychic then you would know to keep your nose out of my affairs right about now.” Luca said amused, “besides, you might have misheard her, she more than likely meant psycho.”

“Affairs! Who’s married wife you messing with?!” Charlie frantically got up and moved around the room

Luca sighed, “I’m not sure what getting use to someone like you says about me.” He shook his head, petrified. 

“It says you’re my child and you have no where to push me off to.” Charlie said, dramatically wiping his eyes of nonexistent tears

“Seriously man, there’s nothing there, leave it be.” Luca got up, “I’m going to pick up the lady, girl ... person and go have the worlds most awkward dinner.” 

“Who is she anyway,” Charlie inquired as they made their way out of Luca’s office

“Nomi introduced us, something about needing to make genuine connections with other women. Whatever, I wasn’t listening to anything she said.”

“Nomi, the Lesbian politician?”

“She’s not a politician and what does that have to do with anything?”

“I don’t know, it just seems poignant,” Charlie shrugged, “I hear they usually have healthy relationships.”

“A healthy relationship is a myth and an oxymoron.” Luca dismissed 

“My son, you are so jaded and wrong.” Charlie took a dramatic pause, “where did I go wrong with you?”

“Start with the fact that you are neither my parent nor raised me and go from there..”

“You will always be my greatest regret, which is an accomplishment considering I have a shit ton of those.”

“K.” 

“Just remember, it’s one dinner, you are not obligated to put out!” Charlie got closer to him, with a whisper, “but between you and me, I can have a few bubble heads lined up at that big crib of yours later after dinner.” He whispered mischievously, seemingly proud of himself

“When did you become a pimp? ..Besides, the last thing I want is another one of those crazies you hoard around in my space.” Luca suddenly recalled why anyone Charlie brought around was a bad idea, “I think the last one you brought over stole from me.”

“But I already booked them and made plans.”

“Lucky for you, plans can be cancelled.” 

“Can’t do it.” 

“Can’t or won’t?” 

“Fine. I don’t want to and that’s me as your only parent giving you direct orders.”

“I told you, I have to take that girl with me tonight, that’s all I’m looking to get into tonight.”

Charlie appeared calm and speechless for another moment of rarity. “Why, you dirty dog,” he thundered. “You are my son, afterall.”

“I will regret this for the rest of my days, but what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you, Creeping with a married woman. I knew you had it in you. We are related, after all.” 

“No, no...”

“You don’t got to explain anything to me. I know the game. Between you and I, there ain’t nothing like a married woman. Am I right?” 

Luca frowned. “Married? Where did you get that from in everything I just said to you? Please, please for the sake of all mankind, tell me you’re completely neutered.” 

Charlie laughed and reached inside of his jacket for one of his trademark Cuban cigars. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Well, the future of mankind desperately depends on it.”

They both have a hearty laugh, making their way out of the building toward a waiting Orlando, Luca’s chauffeur and Limo was ready for take off.

“Try not to stress about having dinner with the love of your life tonight.” Charlie called after him.

“You’re not funny.”


	7. Chapter 7

“That’s what you’re wearing?”

“This is what I’m wearing.” Zoey said confidently, 

“Wow, okay.” Cash scoffed,

“What’s wrong with it?” Zoey turned around self examining herself in front of her vanity mirror

“I don’t know, just seems a bit extra for this little indoor dinner is all, I thought you said it was a simple thing?” Cash explained 

“It is, and you’re probably right, this color is too out there, I should wear a more subdued color,” she snaps her fingers, “ooh I know, my yellow dress will do,”

“The backless one you bought that had my head spinning?” He felt his excitement building up 

“Yes, that one!” She excitedly moved into the spacious closest she’d claimed as her own, looking through layers of clothes.

“Luca loves it, he says yellow is my color” Zoey called out...

“Shocking.” Cash said with a upward roll of his eyes

She chuckled at the memory of the day she decided to make the purchase with Luca by her side, while they were in Saks off 5th,“believe it or not, it’s why I bought it.”

“I believe it.” He whispered, he felt his excitement being replaced with annoyance, he rolled again. He was doing it so much lately, he was scared it’d get stuck that way.

Zoey briefly dipped her head out of the closet, “what did you say babe?”

“I said I can’t believe it’s almost time for our guest to get here.” He smiled coyly, “although I wasn’t aware this was dinner for 3.” Cash mumbled, pacing outside the closet door.

His voice was barely audible but, Zoey heard that it anyway. “Luca is not a guest! And so what I invited him to join us for dinner, what’s the big deal?” She responded nonchalantly 

“It’s no big thing at all,” he mumbled yet again, but then he shouted back through the door. “I was kinda just hoping we’d be doing our thing alone tonight.”

He took a pause, shaking his head. He had plans tonight and he didn’t need her ‘bestfriend’ third wheeling 

“Well it’s no longer just the two of us Babe, get with it.” She joked lightheartedly

“Is it too late to call him and cancel?” Cash kept pacing, feeling unsettled.

“I will do no such thing!” The closet door opened and Zoey stepped out, wearing a yellow dress that hugged her body in all the right places in the front, while revealing the gorgeous tone of her flawless back. 

Cash would be drooling all over her if he wasn’t so consumed by the questionable suspicions he was harboring over Zoey and Luca’s ‘relationship’. 

Zoey moved toward the vanity, searching for a pair of earrings. “Besides, I can’t cancel now. They’ll be here any minute.”

Completely ignoring her response, he questioned, “Are you sure you want to be wearing that?” he took a pause. “Wait, did you just say ‘they’?” 

“Absolutely wearing it!” She dropped her gaze proudly to her dress. Spinning around in front of the mirror in admiration of her fit, “I look stunning.”

“You said they,” he repeated, needing her to clarify what she meant by ‘they’ quickly.

Looking back up, Zoey frowned and then walked over to him. “Oh, oh... Luca is bringing some girl he’s seeing.” 

She twirled around, “the dress is good though right?” making him reexamine every angle of her dress. 

Cash stilled, making sure he understood what he’d just heard. “Your dude has a girlfriend?” 

She faced him again with a look of disbelief. “And why wouldn’t he? Why do you sound shocked by that? Luca is a very handsome, charming, and not to mention a very very successful man... Women are lined up for his attention.” She said with a noticeable defense.

“Okayyy.. I get it, dude is perfect.” He rolled his eyes, “And why do you sound some kind of way about girls lining up for his attention?” He questioned.

“I don’t?” Zoey said defensively again as she made her way back in front of the vanity mirror, smoothing her hands over her dress. 

“I’m just saying, stop making a big thing about Luca coming over tonight. It’s, unseemly.”

“Well my bad for tripping, it’s just, you forgot to mention ol’boy had a girlfriend.” He shrugged 

“Well that’s because I literally found out a couple of days ago. Ofcourse, I’m the last person he tells anything to lately, but hey, who’s complaining right?” She said with a sigh, “I’m ready.”

**************************  
“Luca right?”

“Yes, pleasure to meet you.” Luca smiled at his date for the evening, extending his arm for a polite handshake, it’s barely started but he hoped the evening will end fast.

“I’m Josie, but I’m sure you already knew that since Nomi told me she told ya all about me.” She said returning his handshake with a dashing smile of her own. 

“She did,” he motioned her toward their ride, “the limo awaits.” 

“A limo, fancy.” She seemed impressed, “lucky for you, I dig fancy.”

Luca smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to respond. “Then fancy you shall get.” He said, feeling out of his element. This is going to be a long night....

“So, where are we off to?” She asked, trying to make conversation 

“To dinner.” He stated condescendingly, “I thought that was clear?”

“As a matter of fact it wasn’t, since I wasn’t informed prior by either you nor Nomi of our plans for the evening.” She winks seductively, seemingly unbothered. “but, thanks for the clarification cutie.”

Luca was rendered speechless, he opened the door for her to get into the vehicle. With a gentle kiss to his cheek, she slid into their ride.

‘A little forward,’ Luca thought while he stood frozen holding the car open, ‘but I might like it?’ He stood still by the door having a mental conversation with himself ...

“You coming in or what?” Josie popped her head out of the car, 

That prompted him out of the heavy trance he was in, “um, sure... sure.” He entered into the Limo and they were off.

****************************  
“So, you never did give me your final answer.”

“honestly? I don’t vibe too well with yellow.” 

“It’s a good thing you’re not the one who has to wear it then huh?..” Zoey chuckled, “and to be fair, it’s not exactly yellow. More like goldish yellow.” She teased

“It’s definitely just yellow babe and ...”

The loud ding of the door bell interrupted his next comment and Zoey was grateful for the interruption. She was fairly certain whatever he said next would have led to an unwelcome argument. 

“Thats them, Go ahead and let them in,” she instructed, trying her best to avoid his very apparent and rising anger. “I’ll join you in a minute.” 

The door bell rang again, Cash remained unmoving...

“Casuis Mooney! The door.” Zoey turned around exasperated at his unease, she reached forward, gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, hoping that distracted him enough to calm down. 

It worked, his face lit up, the beginning of a smile forming at the corner of his lips. He reached forward for a more direct kiss to the lips, but she gently pushed him back.

Zoey giggled, “Would you just go get the door please.” 

Amazingly, the mini kiss was enough, he felt relaxed. Besides, he no longer had to worry about Luca and Zoey, Cash thought to himself, Luca was coming to dinner with his ‘girlfriend’. 

“Fine I’ll go welcome them in,” He said as he exited the room, “this should be interesting.”

He rounded the corner to see their hired help had let them in and they were comfortably standing by the door, 

“Welcome to our home guys,” Cash said, with an emphasis on the ‘home’, he greeted them with outstretched arms, but his gaze immediately sought the seductress by Luca’s side. 

“Good evening,” they both replied. Josie enthusiastically leaned forward. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you…?” 

“Josie,” she said her name and then displayed her perfect sets of pearly whites. 

“Josie,” he repeated, “interesting name,” he took her hand and placed a brief kiss on her knuckles. “I’m Cashius Mooney but all my friends are welcome to call me Cash.” 

“Cash?” She repeated. “It’s a pleasure... correct me if I’m wrong, but are you the same Cashius Mooney that wide receives for the New York Knicks?”

Cash smiled widely, flattered by her recognition, “present.” He said charmingly 

“Wow. Now it’s really a pleasure to meet you.” Her gaze swept over the upscale apartment, as she leaned further forward shaking his hand. “Love the decor.”

Luca was seconds away from pulling at his tie when the sound of Zoey’s heels clicked across the the room, signaling her presence. Luca would know that sound anywhere....

Zoey appeared, a sight in yellow, ...Luca felt his throat tighten, the memory of the day she bought the dress played across his mind. 

He involuntarily hissed, finding it harder to breathe, it hugged her body like a second layer of skin. His heart thumped wildly as heat radiated throughout his body. 

“Yellow? interesting choice,” Luca commented, 

Zoey smiled, smoothing over the dress against her body, “yeah I remember how much you loved it.” She casually said.

The way they were staring at each other like no one else was in the room, Cash stiffened. Feeling like a third wheel in his own home.

He slid a possessive arm around her small waist and then leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek. “She looks incredible, I’m the luckiest man alive.” 

“That you are...” Luca said, unable to keep his eyes off Zoey.

Zoey felt Cash’s hand tighten harder around her waist, she shifted uncomfortably, “hi, you must be Luca’s guest.” She extended her arm toward Josie, 

“I must be,” A small but pleasant smile laced across her face

Zoey struggled to keep a smile on hers, “well, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Zoey sized up Josie, she was of course a beautiful woman, sexy even, overtly and extravagantly so, but she’s far from the likes of any other woman Zoey’s ever seen Luca take interest in...

“Tonight’s menu is specially prepared by our esteemed chef, it’s fine Asian cuisine.” Zoey announced randomly, 

“Shocking!,” Luca and Cash both chuckled, their gazes cut toward eachother and immediately, all the amusement faded. 

“As you can tell, these two know what I like,” Zoey chuckled awkwardly, directing it at Josie

“I’ll just bet they do.” Josie said suggestively,

Zoey face tightened, offended by her suggestive tone, ‘rude!’ and she was ready to give a rude response of her own when, 

Feeling every bit of the awkward exchange, Luca intervened. “Should we sit?” He gave Zoey a knowing look. 

The type that said, ‘I’m just trying to get through the evening drama free.’ 

Zoey nodded in contempt. 

********************************  
With more pep to her voice, Zoey directed them toward the dining area. “Come, come... we’ll be eating here.” 

“The decor in this home is exquisite.” Josie commented as they made their way to the table, taking their seats.

“Thank you.” Cash responded proudly, “I worked with a world renounced interior decorator.” 

“Well you both have excellent taste.” She said with a playful smile,

“Why don’t I go see what’s keeping the Chef..” Zoey announced awkwardly, “Luca, why don’t you come along,”

“Um why?” He looked up cluelessly,

She gave him a tight look, “Because they’re serving duck with dinner, and I know how particular you are about how crisp you like yours prepared.” standing up, “so kitchen, now! Please.”

“I am picky about my duck.” Luca reached over to Josie’s side and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek, “I’ll only be a minute.”

Zoey’s smile tightened as her brain struggled to tolerate the sight of Luca being affectionate with Josie. ‘Why do I care?’ She inwardly berated herself.

“Take your time love.” Josie winked at him, enjoying the attention.

“I’ll be right back babe,” Zoey directed at Cash with a sweet smile, “let’s go Luca!” She said, snapping her head forward and walking down the long hallway into the kitchen.

Luca sluggishly followed her...

“Take your time why don’t you.” She snapped at him when he finally made his way into the spacious chef’s kitchen.

“Wowww, this kitchen is sick.” He said distractedly, looking vigilantly at his surrounding.

“I don’t like her.” Zoey went straight to the point.

“Okay?”

“Okay? That’s what you have to say Luca? Okay?” She said irritably 

“Am I missing something here?” Luca asked, completely lost at to why she was upset.

“First of, she’s doing too much...” Zoey rambled unreasonably, ...

“I thought I was coming back here to talk about duck?” He looked around for the chef

“The Duck is done, I know how you like it.” She sighed. “And if you thought this was about a freaking duck, you really are turning obtuse Luca Jae Hall!”

“You force me to come to dinner, I come, you requested I bring along a date, I did, you ask me to play nice, I’m seriously trying and somehow that makes me obtuse now?” 

He shook his head the feeling of deep exasperation taking over him, “you bring me back here under false pretenses, and now you’re chewing my head off about something I have no fucking clue about.”

“I’m talking about you bringing in a woman that’s made it more than obvious she’s into my Fiancé.” She deflected, she had no idea why Josie bothered her so much

“She’s just a naturally flirty person.” He defended, shrugging it off

“Oh so you’re into women that make it their job to flirt with other men in your presence now? Has your standard dropped so low...”

“And now you’re questioning my standards?” Luca pointed at her, chuckling, “you are mad bugging right now.”

“I’m bugging cause I don’t appreciate you bringing inappropriate women around my man?” Zoey prolonged, feeling rattled. 

Refusing to admit what her real problem was. Zoey moved around the copious kitchen, randomly rearranging the counter. 

“Madam, please be careful with the hot sauce on the stove.” The wary chef carefully moved all other Hazardous items away from her path.

“My apologies Joffrey, we’ll just move out of your way.” Zoey said politely, she turned around and pulled Luca toward the other end of the building.

Luca let her drag him along with her helplessly. He was over it all. “Just take it easy please.” He hissed

Zoey let go of his arm, “I am not bugging.” She whined defensively, to herself more than him. 

She was so confused, the only thing that was clear to her in that moment was that, watching Luca with that woman was stomach turning and bothersome and she couldn’t understand why it had her so rattled. 

“Zoey this is childish and you know it,” he said with a raised brow, “you accuse me of bringing a promiscuous woman around and then you leave said woman in there with said man to drag me back here to chew me up?”

“I never said promiscuous...”

“You didn’t have to.” He was so confused, “what is this really about? Because I know if you really thought Josie was after your man as you put it, you would be in there,” he pointed toward the living room, “instead of out here with me.”

“I trust Cash.” She said defensively 

“Okay so what’s the problem then?”

Zoey got dangerously close, ready to scream out exactly what her problem was to his face, “The problem is ...”

“There you two are, Cash directed me to the bathroom but I’m afraid I probably missed the way.” Josie interrupted,

Zoey pulled back quickly, “no you didn’t” she said with a polite, yet awkward smile, “there’s the restroom.” She pointed her to their immediate left.

“Thank you.” Josie went right in.

“I’m going back to the table, cause dinner is ready, it smells delicious and I’m starving.” Luca gave her a sarcastic smile, leaving her standing there, he turned around to leave.

“We are so not done here!” Zoey called after him. 

“Oh, we so are!”


End file.
